


Girls and Boys

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Crack, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Stereotypes, Toxic Masculinity, Toxic Relationships, Witchcraft, female stan marsh, learning a lesson, male wendy testaburger, stan is a thot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: The Goth Kids decide to have a little fun with the reigning prom king and queen Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger. Wanting both revenge an to maybe even teach a lesson, a spell is cast that switches the couple's gender. Now dealing with living as the opposite sex Wendy and Stan have to deal with new life problems and take a hard look at a relationship that was already in trouble.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Wendy Testaburger/Heidi Turner
Comments: 77
Kudos: 117





	1. Posers and Conformists

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you are all doing well, especially during these crazy times.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a genderswap fic. I love exploring gender roles and gender in general so I thought this would be fun. It is just meant to be fun crack and I don't mean to offend anyone. I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated <3
> 
> Happy reading!

_“Girls who are boys_ _  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone, you really love”_

_(Girls and Boys: The Blur)_

There was nothing worse in the world then fucking posers. People who walked around and thought they were better than everyone, conformists who ran like sheep from one fad to the next. It was disgusting. So many people just didn’t get it that life was more than conforming to social norms.

Henrietta Biggle liked to think of herself as an outsider. She and her friends who were dubbed the Goth Kids since elementary school and really not much had changed. They still dressed in all black, still smoke, still drank wine, and still hated the conformists of their school. Maybe it had just gotten worse as they had gotten older. The teen years seemed to be the most trying times and everyone just wanted to fit in, no matter what.

The thing that she really hated seeing was lost potential. Someone who had the spark of uniqueness that was snuffed out thanks to a repressive upbringing and fed healthy doses of what was deemed the right thing by their idiotic little town.

Of course she was talking about Stan Marsh.

God, it made her stick to remember she briefly had a crush on the brunette when they were younger, back when he had briefly joined there little clique. Even after he had left and rejoined his friends he still had her respect, he was still an artist, a musician, someone to be admired, but now…he was the worst of them all.

Stan Marsh was a name everyone in their school knew, maybe even there town. He was the handsome quarterback of the varsity football team who had smashed state records and put there Podunk town on the map. She theorized this had all gone to his head because he wasn’t the same boy she knew growing up. He was an egomaniac playboy who got everything handed to him. He was already getting scouted by some of the best universities in the country to play, so, teachers let him slide with his grades. He had girls throwing themselves at him thanks to his charm, good looks, and status. He basically walked around like he had a golden dick and everyone was dazzled by it.

Then there was Wendy Testaburger, Stan’s girlfriend. Henrietta had never cared for her too much, but, like Stan, she at least use to have some respect for her. Wendy was the same in some ways. She was still a moralistic thing that was always up on her soapbox about something, still a very smart girl. But in other ways, like her long time boyfriend, she had changed. She seemed concerned about her appearance. She always wanted to look her best and would throw a hissy fit if she didn’t. She also seemed to love her social status. Being popular had gotten to her. Once there was some fire behind what she did, whether it was her cheerleading or her work as student council president, now, it seemed she only did it for clout.

It was sad, really fucking sad.

So that was where they were now senior year at South Park High, a boy she had admired in her younger days was now a narcissistic jock who reveled in his masculinity and picked on those who didn’t conform. 

Honestly, the only person she really felt bad for was Stan’s best friend Kyle Broflovski. They were still best friends but it seemed they were not as tight as they once were. Apparently Wendy wasn’t fond of Kyle and she really wasn’t fond of how much time they spent together. It wasn’t hard to see Kyle wanted Stan as more than just a best friend but the football player was too oblivious to see it. Well, Wendy certainly had and she tried to control how often they could hang out. For someone who touted himself as being a man’s man, Stan was really whipped.

“Ugh, can you believe these dumb fucking posters they keep hanging up everywhere?” Michael asked, moving to tear one down. “Like who actually goes to prom? So lame.”

“Conformists,” Pete replied, blowing some smoke from his cigarette out. “Only fucking conformists go to prom.”

“Just the sheep who like being herded to the slaughter.” Firkle added, shutting his locker and looking up at the posters. “What’s even worse is being subjected to the reign of an empty headed monarchy.” He said, pointing to the prom king and queen voting slips.

“Ugh, it’s just gonna be Marsh and Testaburger again.” Michael said, brushing some bangs out of his face. “All hail the vapid king and queen.” He said, motioning for Pete to give him a cigarette.

“They’re the worst; it would be funny to see them get knocked off their pedestals.” Pete said, glancing over at Henrietta. “Hey, aren’t you still doing that witchcraft stuff?”

“Yeah,” Henrietta said before a smirk crossed her dark red painted lips. “You guys wanna fuck some stuff up?” She asked, looking across the way to see Stan and Wendy talking to each other. “They both deserve a little something, only question is, what?”

~*~*~*~

“Wanna tell me what the hell you were doing out with Red last night?” Wendy asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her perfectly shaped brows were furrowed and her glossy lips were in a frown. “Don’t even pretend like you weren’t either, she posted about it on Facebook.” She added, tapping a high heel clad foot on the ground.

Stan sighed and looked down at his girlfriend. “Babe, I told you, she’s my partner for that project in history class, we were just working on it.” He said, running fingers through his dark locks.

“And that’s why she was wearing that low cut slutty dress?” Wendy said, moving to poke her boyfriend’s muscular chest.

“I don’t control how she dresses.” Stan said, rolling his eyes. “Come on Baby; don’t be like this, you know I’m not messing around on you.” He said before wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re so fine how can I resist you?” He added with a charming smile.

Wendy just pursed her lips together. Stan was a pig, she knew this, but, they had been together for so long and she did love him despite the things he did at times… Well, that, and there were some benefits to dating a man like Stan, he was handsome, popular, and the sex was really good. “Well, to make it up to me you can take me to get my nails done after school.”

Stan felt his lips go into a frown at that request. “Babe, I was suppose to hang out with Kyle after school today.”

“You hang out with Kyle every day after school; I think you could spare one for your girlfriend.” Wendy snapped. “You also promised me you would take me to pick out my prom dress or do you plan on going to hang out with Kyle instead of doing that too?” She asked, her voice cool.

“Jesus, Wendy, I told you I’m gonna take you and I’m gonna take you.” Stan said, sounding frustrated. “And I guess I’ll just tell Kyle I can’t hang out with him today.” He added not sounding too happy about it. He had blown Kyle off more than a few times lately.

“Well, you need to get your suit anyways. You know we’re both in the lead to win prom king and queen again so I want us to look nice.” Wendy said simply.

“I know Baby, I know.” Stan said. “Listen; meet me after football practice and we’ll go right to the mall, okay?” He said, moving to press a kiss to her lips.

“Okay, I look forward to it; I hope you’ll buy me something nice while we’re there too.” Wendy added with a small smile moving a little to show off her ample bosom. Though Stan would never admit it he was extremely easy to control. All she had to do was show a little cleavage and give a little wiggle and her boyfriend would do whatever she wanted. Men were like dogs they would do what you said if you just gave them a little attention.

Now Stan was a simple man, he loved a good set of tits and a good ass, whether that be on a man or a woman. Good ass was good ass, it was just that simple. He was a bit distracted with his girlfriend’s cleavage and just nodded his head, agreeing to whatever she had said. This had gotten him in trouble before. This was how Wendy had tricked him into taking that dance class…and the pottery class…and taking her shopping for makeup…

Wendy couldn’t help but smirk a little. It worked every time. “Thanks Hon sounds great! I’ll be sure to meet you at the field. See you after practice, Stud.” She said, giving him a little wave before making her way to her next class.

Stan stayed where he was for the moment, letting out a sigh of relief, that had been close. He loved Wendy he did but…they had been together for so long sometimes he just wanted to experiment with other people! He couldn’t help it, the testosterone and hormones raging through him made his horny as hell! He raked fingers through his hair and looked to see a familiar redhead coming towards him.

“Hey Handsome, I had a great time last night.” Red said, smiling a bit as she rested a hand on the brunette’s chest. “You left your underwear at my house.” She added with a wink.

“Keep them as a memento.” Stan said with a laugh. “Listen I’ll text you later okay?”

“Sure, I look forward to it. I hope we can have another ‘study session’ together. Maybe this time we can do it in your room. My dad almost caught us last night.” Red said with a flirty wink.

“Wouldn’t want that, now, would we.” Stan added with another laugh. “Send me more pics tonight?” He added, watching as the pretty redhead just giggled and nodded her head.

“Sure, just make sure you send me a pic too…of that big package.” She purred, before blowing him a kiss. “See you soon Stan the Man.” She said, giving him a little wave as she made her way to her next class.

As she left Stan couldn’t help but take a look at her rather supple behind being shown off in tight blue jeans. He was enjoying the view until he heard another voice.

“Stan,” Another girl cooed, going over to him, quickly wrapping herself around him.

Of course during this entire exchange Stan had no idea he had been watched.

~*~*~*~*~

“What a pig.” Henrietta said with a scoff. She had been thinking about the best way to have some fun and decided it also wouldn’t hurt to get some justice. She was done with Stan and Wendy, they both needed to be taught a lesson.

“You can say that again.” Pete said with a snort. “So, what are you thinking Hen, you find something good?” He asked, looking over her shoulder at the spell book she was holding.

“Well, I found this one, and, I have to say, this would be pretty hilarious.” She said with a wicked grin.

“Let me see.” Michael said, moving to take a peak for himself. He looked at it and could barely contain his laughter. “Oh fuck yes, this is the one.” He said, making room so Firkle could take a look too.

Firkle just nodded. “Yes, but, do it to both of them.” He said, looking at the prom king and queen posters again. “I think they could both learn some lessons from it. What do we need to gather for it?”

Henrietta went back to looking at her book. “Hmm, pretty simple, just need a lock of hair from each of them. Think you lads can handle that task?” She just laughed when they nodded. “Great, I’ll get everything else; meet me at my house tonight at ten. In order for this to work we need to conduct the spell at exactly midnight and under the full moon.”

**Later that Night**

“So did you guys actually manage to get the stuff?” Henrietta asked, putting the finishing touches to her candle lit pentagram.

“I got Stan’s.” Michael said, producing a small lock of black hair. “Thankfully that conformist moron is in the same English class as me.” He said, throwing the hair into the pentagram. “Pete got Wendy’s.” He said, looking over at the tall teen.

“This better work, I had to listen to her yammer on about prom for this.” Pete said with a sigh, throwing the lock of hair into the pentagram, letting it intermingle with the other lock. “So…now what?”

“Now, we just need a blood offering.” Henrietta said, producing a rather ornate knife. “Blood from a woman…” She said, moving to press the blade against her palm, allowing the crimson liquid to spill out onto the ground. “We also need blood from a man.” She said, not surprised when Firkle offered to do it, that kid was hardcore. She watched as the younger teen did it with ease, letting the blood drop into the pentagram.

“Looks like it’s almost midnight, Hen.” Pete said, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, we gonna do this?” He asked, lighting up a cigarette, the dim fire lighting up the night.

“Just have to read the incantation, anyone good at pronouncing Latin?” She asked, looking over to see Firkle motioning for the book.

“I grew up Catholic.” Firkle said simply, clearing his throat so he could read the passage. ” _In femina mulieris vir in virum. Scilicet quando sol oritur vita nova lux illis sentire.”_

“That was fucking badass sounding.” Michael said with a nod. “So, when are we gonna see the worms squirm?” He asked, watching as Henrietta went around blowing out the candles.

“If it actually worked we should see it tomorrow at school.” She said, before laughing a little. “I can’t wait.”

“What should we do now?” Firkle asked. “I’m amped up from this, besides, I thrive in the darkness.”

“Let’s go to Denny’s and get some coffee.” Michael suggested, getting nods of agreement from his fellow Goths.

**The Following Morning: The Marsh Household**

Stan had been sleeping quite soundly. Practice had really taken it out of him yesterday and his body just needed a good rest after that. He knew his mother would be knocking on his door to wake him up soon but thankfully his father would tell her he could sleep in. The star football player of South Park needed his rest after all.

He rolled over on his bed to sleep on his chest only to find a pain run through him at that. He winced and moved to sit up in bed. Letting out a small yawn and a sigh that he had woken up.

As he was preparing to get out of bed he couldn’t help but notice the shirt he had been wearing to sleep in last night was big on him…like really big…really baggy. That was weird… He pulled at the shirt and couldn’t help but notice his hands were smaller too. Okay…what the fuck was going on here.

His chest was still sore after rolling onto it earlier. Trying to explore what the hell was going on he moved to grab his chest only to find it was not smooth like usual, instead there were two rather large soft mounds… He grabbed them and felt his blue eyes snap open. He had felt up enough tits to know exactly what these were. Feeling himself starting to panic he desperately tried to detangle himself from his sheets so he could find a mirror to look in. He could feel his heart racing as he ran towards the floor length mirror in his closet. His body felt so strange, like it was out of proportion, what the fuck was happening!?

Ripping open his closet door he felt his breathing growing rapid as he finally glanced at his reflection.

Holy fucking shit…

He felt himself start to tremble when he saw the sight in front of him. Standing in front of that mirror was…not him…last time he checked he didn’t have fucking tits! He lifted up his shirt to see a curvy feminine figure instead of his broad muscular one. His face was even different! It was softer, rounder, eye bigger, lips plumper… He glanced down at horror to his crotch. Oh God… He took in a deep breath and slowly slid a small hand under his rather loose fitting boxer briefs. To his horror an old friend wasn’t there to greet him.

That’s when he screamed.

A scream that came as very feminine and very loud, causing footsteps to rush up the stairs.

“Stanley!?” Sharon cried out, opening the door to see a girl who looked a lot like her son, dressed in his clothes, in tears, screaming like a banshee. That’s when Sharon started to scream.

“What the hell is going on up here!?” Randy cried out, peaking his head in to see inside his son’s bedroom. Looking the brunette up and down, noticing the very similar features to his pride and joy. He then started to scream too.

“Dad! What the fuck!?” Shelly snapped, coming out of her bedroom and stomping over to her little brother’s bedroom where the ruckus was emanating from. She blinked a bit when she saw the girl and saw all three were still screaming at the top of their lungs. “Wow…” Was all she managed to say before the brunette girl passed out on the floor.

**That Same Morning: The Testaburger Household**

Wendy always prided herself on being punctual, which meant, always waking up at six thirty on the dot to get ready for school. She could hear her alarm going off and winced a bit. Just because she did it didn’t mean she liked it. She moved to hit the alarm clock, nearly breaking it thanks to how hard she smashed the snooze button. She slowly sat up and felt like her clothes were strangling her. That was a bit odd. She moved to stretch up and slip out of bed, finding herself closer to the ceiling than she remembered.

Raising a brow she went to pull at the cotton camisole she had worn to bed. It was ripped? Like it had been stretched apart in the middle of the night. She looked down and saw a large hand gripping the dainty pink fabric. That was strange. She ran her hands up her body only to find it was a lot harder and broad than she ever remembered. When she finally came to her chest instead of finding her breasts she found…nothing…just muscle. Feeling her breathing pick up a bit she reached under the ripped cami to feel hair on her chest.

“What the hell…?” She said, finding a rather deep and masculine voice escape her lips. Wobbling thanks to whatever was going on with her body she managed to get to her connected bathroom. Opening it up she switched on the light and gasped when she saw the person looking back at her. That couldn’t be here… Last she checked she wasn’t some muscular looking guy! She managed to get closer, finding the man in the mirror making the same facial expressions she was making.

Slowly she reached up to touch her face and saw the man do the same thing. Swallowing hard she looked around and brushed long black locks out of her face. Everything looked so…different…hell even her face was different! It was much more chiseled now and she could even see some stubble growing on her chin.

“Don’t freak out…” She said to herself, that same masculine voice coming out. No good was going to come out of this from panicking! Looking down at her crotch she noticed an obvious bulge barely hidden underneath her lacy underwear. She took in a deep breath and reached down, grabbing something that was not there before.

Instead of screaming out in shock she braced herself against her bathroom sink, trying to focus on taking in deep breaths. What the hell had happened here!? How as this even possible!? People didn’t just….change gender over night!

She was about to investigate this further when she saw her phone light up with a text. Reaching over she grabbed it and saw it was a text from Stan’s mother.

**[Sharon (Stan’s Mom)]: Wendy! So sorry to bother you so early but something happened with Stanley! Wanted to check on you and see if you had any idea what was going on! Stanley was panicking and fainted!**

Wendy sighed, well; it appeared she wasn’t the only one affected by whatever the hell had happened. She fumbled with her phone, having issues with typing with larger fingers.

**[Wendy]: I’ll come by. Just give me a few minutes.**

What the fuck had happened here!?


	2. Walk a Mile in my Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Wendy discover they have both changed a lot overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for pronoun changes 
> 
> I just want to say wow! Thanks for all the love! I am blown away you guys liked this so much so I wanted to put up another chapter for you all. Please stay safe, stay social distancing.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated.
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“It’s okay Sweetie, just calm down and drink some tea.” Sharon said, moving to help the shaking girl tip the tea cup to her lips. She thanked God her child had woken up. Honestly, she had no idea what had happened, but, her son, her football playing son was now a girl… So, she was her daughter now? Whatever it didn’t matter! What mattered was that Stan was safe!

“Do you have any idea how the fuck this happened?” Randy decided to ask. He had been pacing back and forth trying to wrap his head around how this was even possible.

“N-No…I just woke up like this!” Stan cried out, a soft and feminine voice coming out instead of his usual deep masculine one.

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll…figure out what is going on… In the mean time we can get you some more…supportive clothing…” Sharon said, causing Stan to raise a brow.

“What do you mean…supportive?” The brunette decided to ask.

“She means your tits are huge and you’re gonna be bouncing around everywhere if you don’t get a fucking bra.” Shelly said casually, strolling into the room eating a poptart. “Does no one else find this hilarious? I mean Stan always went after big titted bimbos and now…he is one!” She said with a laugh, doubling over from the sheer joy she was experiencing.

“SHELLY! Be nice to your little broth…sister! Obviously she is upset!” Randy said, moving to kneel down next to Stan. He had to admit his son did make a cute girl he just had an overwhelming urge to protect her…make sure no one ever messed with her… Hmm, this was new. He never got this with Shelly, but, Shelly had always been…abrasive….

“Shut up, Shelly!” Stan cried out, tears still in her big blue eyes and running down her cheeks. “It’s not funny!” She added her lower lip quivering as tried to calm herself down. “What am I going to do!?” She screeched, her composure not holding for even a second.

“It’s going to be okay…” Sharon tried to assure, patting her daughter on the back. “I contacted Wendy and she is going to come over to check on you.”

“Mom! How could you!? I don’t want my girlfriend seeing me like this! I look horrible!” Stan cried out, bursting into tears again.

“Yeah Mom, how dare you, Stan doesn’t even have her hair and nails done! Like oh my God!” Shelly said in a mocking tone before laughing again.

“Don’t listen to her Princess you are beautiful.” Randy chimed in, only to get a look of exasperation from the brunette.

“D-Did…you just call me…Princess?” Stan asked, gapping like a fish. This was just great! His whole family was going crazy!

Randy didn’t even realize the slip. He just laughed nervously. What was he suppose to do right now!? His son was now his daughter and he didn’t even want to think how this was going to impact Stan’s football career! He just…he wanted to be there for her! Seeing her cry was killing him!

Deciding to try and get some of the heat off of her husband Sharon stepped in. “Are you hungry Honey? Want me to make you something to eat?” She asked only to get another shrill sob as an answer.

~*~*~*~

Wendy sighed as he pulled up to the Marsh family home. He had a feeling what was going on, if his recent gender change had indicated anything. He wasn’t exactly sure how Stan was going to react to seeing him, or, how the Marsh’s would react. Everything felt so damn uncomfortable! He couldn’t sit in any position without accidently crushing a testicle. How did guys even deal with this!?

He took in a deep breath and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He had to keep it together, and, honestly, he was surprised at how good of a job he was doing. Of course he wanted to freak out but something was telling him he couldn’t, the rational side of him that was always there. Yes he was upset, he prided himself in his appearance and being a big hairy dude didn’t really gel with the aesthetic he had been going for previously.

For once Wendy was thankful Stan left some clothes behind after their last intimate tryst. The shirt fit decently, but, the pants were a little tight, and, a little short. But, it was something until he could get some clothes for himself. He just hoped to God this wouldn’t last long…or be permanent… Well, at least his parents were out of town for the next few weeks on that stupid cruise.

He parked his car and moved to pull down the vanity mirror and look at himself. He had tried to clean himself up a little bit. He was not going to attempt shaving his face so he left the stubble where it was and tied back his hair. God, he could only hope that Stan was going through the same thing. It would be pretty weird if he just showed up like this and Stan was only freaking out because he got turned down by USC or something…

He got out of his car and made his way towards the front door, moving to ring the bell. He raised a brow when he swore he heard someone wailing inside… He shrugged it off and moved to ring the bell.

It wouldn’t be long until the door swung open and a frazzled Randy was standing in front of him.

Randy raised a brow when he saw the strapping young gentleman at the door. “Can I…help you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t have time for this! Stan was still upstairs freaking out and he had no idea how to help her!

“Uh…Mister Marsh it’s um…Wendy…” Wendy said, clearing his throat a bit as he watched the older man’s jaw drop. “I…just kinda woke up this way.” He added, watching as Randy ran fingers through his unkempt hair. “Misses Marsh called me and said something happened to Stan?”

It took Randy more than a few moments to process this. So whatever happened to Stan had happened to Wendy too? God, he hoped it wasn’t some new weird sex disease… He cleared his throat a bit, suddenly not liking the idea of Stan and Wendy being alone. Before this insanity he almost encouraged it, he always gave Stan condoms and to go have a good time, that was going to change now.

After staring into the void for a few moments Randy shook his head and glanced back at the now male Wendy. “Stan is upstairs… She’s currently having a meltdown so we’ll take any help we can get. You know, you’re taking this pretty well, this isn’t…disturbing to you at all?”

Wendy shrugged a bit. “Well, yeah, it is, but, freaking out isn’t going to help anything.”

“Yup, that’s what it means to be a man, pushing all those emotions you have deep down until they just come out in violent fits of rage.” Randy said simply. “Good for you!”

“I don’t think that is really…” Wendy was quickly cut off by Randy waving his hand in the air.

“You’ll get use to it. Now, I guess I should take you up to see Stanley, hopefully she’s calmed down a little.” Randy said, leading the handsome lad up the stairs to where his now daughter was. He sighed as he could still hear her crying and Sharon trying to comfort her. When they got to the second floor and to Stan’s bedroom he knocked on the door. After a few moments he let himself in.

Stan was still on the ground with Sharon, tears still pouring out of her big blue eyes and down her cheeks.

“Um…Princess…I have someone here who might be able to make you feel better.” Randy said, rubbing the back of his head. God, he didn’t know what to do! Sure, he had Shelly, but, she had never been…feminine in the sense of the word. But apparently Stanley was different.

“W-Why…are you still calling me Princess!?” Stan cried out, burying her face in her dainty hands.

Sharon sighed a bit and then looked over at her husband. “Randy…who is that with you?”

“Well Sharon this would be…Wendy…” Randy said, looking behind him at the tall brunette. “Apparently whatever happened to Stanley happened to Wendy too…” He said, clearing his throat a bit.

Stan managed to look up from her hands and felt her eyes go wide. This guy…was Wendy!? This was her girlfriend!? She blinked a bit and took in his appearance. He was tall, dark, and handsome… She didn’t know how to take this.

“Oh Wendy, I’m so sorry this happened to you too. We have no idea what is going on.” Sharon said, moving to stand up and go over to her husband. “Why don’t we give them a moment alone.” She said, putting her hand on Randy’s shoulder.

“I don’t know Sharon… I don’t like the idea of them being alone…” Randy said, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Sharon said with a sigh. “It’s just for a few moments besides…I think they have a lot to talk about. I need to call the doctor anyways…” She said, putting a hand to her forehead and grabbing her husband with her free hand, dragging him out of the bedroom.

Once they were gone Stan and Wendy were alone.

“W-Wendy?” Stan said, rubbing her eyes as she watched the man come over to her and kneel down beside her.

“Yeah…” Wendy said, trying to process the girl in front of him. Though Stan was covered up in her shirt he could tell she had a rather womanly figure underneath it. God it even looked her breasts were bigger than his before this all happened! He tried to get his mind off of that and focus on the brunette. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“How could I be okay?” Stan asked, sniffling as she moved to grab a tissue. “Look at me!” She cried out, causing her now boyfriend to look her up and down.

“Stan, you need to calm down, this isn’t going to help anything. You’re just going to give yourself a panic attack.” Wendy said, moving to grab her hand and give it a squeeze. “Now, do you have any idea how this happened?” He asked.

“How are you staying so calm!?” Stan asked, looking over at Wendy. “I mean…didn’t it freak you out you woke up with a dick?”

“Well of fucking course it did! I just…don’t want to flip out and completely shut down. I mean…we aren’t going to be able to fix whatever the hell happened to us if we do that. Besides…it’s not like we’re dying…” Wendy said, looking back at Stan.

“Speak for yourself! I can’t play football like this! What am I gonna do!? That is literally all I’m good at!” Stan added, sniffling a little. “Not to mention what everyone is going to think when they see me.”

Wendy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “That’s what you’re most concerned about? Football and what your friends are going to think of you? What if you’re stuck like this forever?” He decided to ask.

“God, you don’t have to be so mean…” Stan said, crossing her arms over her chest…or attempting to…it seemed her new assets were getting in the way.

“I’m just trying to be realistic.” Wendy said with a sigh. “It’s not going to be a quick fix so we’re gonna have to deal with it for awhile.” He grumbled. He glanced back over at Stan and raised a brow. “God…how big are your breasts?” He asked, scooting closer to the brunette. “They’re bigger than mine were…”

Stan just frowned at that, her cheeks growing red at the comment. Deciding to just ignore it for now, she took in a deep breath. “Well, what are we suppose to do? I don’t have any clothes to wear.” She pointed out.

“Well…I brought some of mine but…I don’t think they’ll fit.” Wendy said, causing the brunette’s frown to deepen.

“What does that mean!?” Stan cried out.

“It means you have big breasts and a big ass, Stan! That’s what it means!” Wendy snapped back, starting to get frustrated with Stan’s hysterics. “You wouldn’t have fit into any of my clothes!”

“Are you sitting there and calling me fat!? Really!? Right now!? I thought you were suppose to be making me feel better, not worse!” Stan screeched. She moved to stand up and walk away from him, nearly falling over when she tried to get away. She still wasn’t use to these proportions!

Wendy sighed and got up to follow after her. “Stan…Baby…” Before Stan could go and shut herself in the bathroom he managed to grab her wrist and pull her to him. He was surprised by his strength and without meaning to slammed her into his chest. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn’t fall. “Shit…are you okay? I didn’t mean to pull you so hard…”

“I-I’m fine… You’re pretty strong…huh?” Stan said, looking up at Wendy.

“I guess so…” He said, before moving to wrap another arm around her. “You…feel…nice…” He said, hating the first thought that entered his head was that Stan was thicc as hell…

“You think so?”Stan decided to ask.

“Yeah…” Wendy said, feeling a strange sensation going on in his pants. He cleared his throat to try and cover up what was going on at the moment. He quickly let go of her and tried to hide the bulge that was growing in his pants. God, it just happened like this!? It happened this fast!? What the fuck!?

“Something wrong?” Stan decided to ask, blinking when Wendy quickly pulled away from her.

“It’s…nothing… Hey how about we try to find some clothes huh?” He suggested. “I just…have to use your bathroom first.”

“Okay… What about school? Don’t you have a student council meeting today? And…I have football practice…” Stan said, biting her lower lip.

Wendy groaned, he really needed to take care of whatever was going on with him. “We’ll have your parents call us out sick… I really need to use the bathroom.” He said, ignoring Stan’s questions and going into the small restroom that was in the girl’s bedroom.

Stan blinked a bit when she watched Wendy run into the restroom. As soon as he was gone she heard her phone going off. Moving over to grab it she saw it was Kyle. Kyle…how could she hide this from him!? He was her best friend… She couldn’t just…disappear from his life.

**[Kyle]: Hey! Wanna go see a movie when you finish practice today? I know you wanted to see that new horror movie and are too chicken shit to see it alone.**

She bit her lower lip after reading the text. What was she going to say!? She thought for a few moments and started to type.

**[Stan]: Hey Ky, something is really…really wrong with me… Can I meet you tonight to talk? Just sneak into my bedroom like you usually do.**

**[Kyle]: Are you okay? Are you safe?**

**[Stan]: I’m fine just…a freaked out. Just meet me tonight okay? 10pm. My parents will be asleep by then.**

**[Kyle]:…Okay see you then, I hope you’re okay Dude.**

Fuck this was a mess, this was bad, how the hell did this even happen!? She just hoped she would get some answers soon.


	3. Mall Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Wendy go shopping. Stan tries to figure out how to tell Kyle what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you are all staying safe and healthy!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! :)

“Well, this will just have to do for now.” Wendy said, looking Stan over after he helped her get into one of his dresses. It was too tight on her and she had to leave most of it unbuttoned at the top to fit her breasts. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about his now girlfriend being fuller figured than he was as a woman.

“It feels tight…like I’m going to pop right out of it.” Stan said, admiring herself in the floor length mirror. “This would be so hot to look at on a chick if it wasn’t me!” The brunette cried out, feeling her lower lip start to whimper again.

“Please don’t start crying again…” Wendy said with a sigh. Obviously Stan was not dealing well with the estrogen. At least, for now, he had a better handle on his new testosterone.

“I’m not crying!” Stan snapped, moving to step into the shoes Wendy had pulled out for her, at least those fit. “How am I even going to pick clothes out? I don’t know anything about girl clothing.”

“I guess just use the same mentality I’m going to use. If you were born this way what kind of girl would you be?” Wendy asked.

Stan thought for a moment. “Well, truthfully…if I was born a girl, I’d probably be a slut.” She said simply, causing Wendy to sigh. “You know, tight jeans, short dresses, low cut shirts.”

“Well, you were a slut as a guy so it makes sense.” Wendy grumbled, causing Stan to shoot him a glare. “Just…dress however you would want to dress as a woman.” He said, having a feeling this shopping trip was going to leave him pissed off and with a headache. God he hoped he didn’t get another surprise in his pants like he did a few moments ago… That was really strange…

Stan just rolled her eyes. “You know you could be a little more comforting in this time.” She pointed out; wiggling her toes in the flats she was borrowing.

Wendy just sighed and moved to look at the brunette. “I’m sorry…okay? Just been having issues with my temper for some reason.” He tried to explain. “I’m sure you can understand that.”

“I do, and, I’m sure you can understand how I’m feeling right now, so, maybe try being a little more sensitive to it.” Stan said, brushing some hair out of her face. “Can we just go to the mall now? If we go now hopefully we won’t run into anyone we know.” She added, biting her lower lip and resting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, let’s get going, I just want to get this over with so we can try and figure out what is going on.” Wendy said, looking over at Stan. “Just stay close to me while we’re there.” He said, feeling rather protective of the brunette. He knew how guys could be when around a pretty girl. He hoped Stan was ready for it. Stan had never been catcalled, never been followed around by some creep, never felt scared to be overpowered.

Stan just nodded her head following Wendy out of her house.

~*~*~

Stan felt Wendy squeeze her hand as they walked through the mall. She smiled a little. Even before this had all happened she had always loved clothes. Though she was proud of her athletic abilities she also considered herself an artist. She was a musician, she loved to sing, she loved to play her guitar, but, she also loved to paint, write poetry, explore the arts, including fashion. Those were some things she tended to hide from most people, but, that was beside the point.

She hadn’t been kidding when Wendy had asked her earlier what kind of girl she would be. She was always a little vain, as a guy it hadn’t been as obvious, but, she liked to show off her body, she was proud of it. Was she proud of her new female form? Well…that was complicated… She had the body of a girl she would have been all over as a guy. Was that a good thing? Huh…now that was a question.

“I want to go in here.” Stan said, moving to tug on Wendy’s arm. “Is that a good store?” She decided to ask.

“Uh…it isn’t one I ever shopped at.” Wendy said. “But…I think Bebe gets a lot of her clothes here.” He added, speaking of his best friend. He loved Bebe to death but the blond did dress pretty scantily clad to put it nicely.

Stan pursed her lips together as she walked in. “Well, just caught my eye.” She said simply looking around the store. “I guess I should probably get a bra first huh?” She said, turning to look at her boyfriend. “Think you could help me with that? You know about these things right?” She added, moving to grab her chest, only to have Wendy slap her hands. “Ow! What!?”

“You can’t just grab your chest like that in public!” Wendy snapped. “Jesus, Stan!”

“What’s the big deal? I mean, they’re attached to me; I can do whatever I want with them. Besides, I have to make sure they aren’t popping out of this dress! It’s like they have a mind of their own.” Stan said with a huff.

“It’s just…not…something you do! God…why do I even have to explain this to you?” Wendy said under his breath, noticing some guys were enjoying the show Stan was putting on. He quickly moved to stand in front of her to block her from their view. “Now, let’s just get you some stuff so we can move on with our lives.”

“What size do you think I am?” Stan decided to ask as they looked at the frilly lingerie on display.

Wendy glanced down at Stan’s chest and then back up, not liking how his cheeks flared up. Breasts had always been attractive to him, even as a woman he thought so, so, this was really hard to deal with. “Uh…I’m not sure… We’ll have to get you measured.”

“How do they even do that?” The brunette asked, raising a brow. She moved to grab a lacy black bra and hold it against herself. “This is way too small…”

“Stan, you are definitely not an A-cup.” Wendy said dryly, taking the bra away from the girl and managing to get a saleswoman over to help them. “Excuse me, my um…girlfriend…is looking for a new bra but she needs to be measured, can you help her?”

The woman smiled and nodded her head. “Sure thing, come with me Sweetie, we’ll get you all set up.” She said. “Boyfriend you just wait out here okay? You can sit in one of those chairs over there.” She said in an overly sweet manner, pointing to a couple of chairs where other men were sitting.

“Uh…yeah…no problem.” Wendy said, looking over at the chairs. He was more than aware of those chairs; he had made Stan sit in them many times before. He looked over at Stan who looked confused as to what was happening and moved to follow the woman into the dressing rooms.

As Wendy sat there waiting for Stan to be done with her fitting he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander and see a wall full of bras. He raised a brow when his eyes caught a rather lacy black bra. He couldn’t help but imagine Stan’s rather supple breasts barely covered in that piece of lingerie. He wondered how it would look if she jumped up and down while wearing just that bra. He sighed, feeling his new friend starting to act up again. He had always enjoyed breasts, even as a woman, but, he didn’t use to have this…thing to let everyone else in the world know when something aroused him.

It wouldn’t be very long for the woman and Stan to reemerge from the dressing room. The woman said something to Stan before pointing to a bra area and handing her a slip of paper before making her way to another customer.

“So…how did it go?” Wendy asked.

“Weird? Um…I never thought I would be fitted for a bra in my life…” Stan said, clearing her throat a bit before wandering off towards some clothing racks.

“Well, it’s done, and that’s all that matters.” Wendy said, eyes drifting back over to that same black lacy bra. “So…what size are you?” He decided to ask.

“She said I was a thirty six D or something.” Stan said, handing Wendy the piece of paper. “I asked her to take my other measurements too, she wrote them down for me. God, it’s so complicated! As a guy your pants size is just your hip measurement, but, it’s all over the map for women! Like…I’m in between all these sizes and that lady said some designers make sizes bigger or smaller than others! It doesn’t even make any sense.” She said with a huff.

“Yeah it really sucks, so you said you’re a thirty six D huh?” Wendy said, moving to drift towards the bra section. “You look through the clothes I’m gonna…check something out really quick.” He said, just getting Stan waving her hand at him in reply.

Stan managed to pick out a few things, some dresses, some shirts, pants, things like that. She took Wendy’s advice to heart, what kind of woman would she be if she had been born this way when making her decisions. She was holding her selections in her arms when she saw Wendy come back over to her, holding a bag.

“Did you buy something?” Stan asked, raising a brow as she set her clothes down for the saleswoman to start ringing up.

“Yeah…something for you actually.” Wendy said, watching as Stan handed over a credit card once the total, a rather large sum, had been presented to her.

“You bought me something? What did you get me?” Stan asked, signing the receipt and taking her card and the shopping bags when the woman handed them to her.

“Uh…it’s a surprise?” Wendy said with a grin. “Let me carry those for you, they look heavy.” He said, nearly ripping the bags out of Stan’s hands in order to get her to just move along. “You can help me pick something out now.” He added, looking around the mall to see if there were any shops that would fit his aesthetic.

~*~*~*~

“Really, you’re going to buy a polo?” Stan asked, looking at the man with a rather judgmental expression.

“What’s wrong with a polo?” Wendy asked, holding the shirt up to him to see if the length was correct. “Don’t you have a polo?”

“The last time I wore a polo was for Communion when I was thirteen.” Stan said with a sigh. “It’s just…polos look so…douchey.” She said, putting her shopping bags down to go look through the racks.

“Douchey? It’s professional looking.” Wendy snapped, grabbing a few things. “Guy clothing seems pretty standard, shirt, pants, shoes, done.” He said with a sigh. “And I guess…underwear…” He added.

“Yeah, underwear, you’re wearing boxer briefs because I’m not about to let you walk around in tighty whities.” Stan said dryly.

“Did everyone tell you your bossy as hell?” Wendy said, grabbing some slacks from a shelf.

“I’m just trying to be helpful.” Stan said with a shrug. “I mean, I would do the same for any of my guy friends if they tried to buy polos and briefs.” She said simply, turning her back so she could look through the racks. “Oh, you should try this on!” She said, holding up a Broncos jersey. “It’s one of the old reprint ones; it’s even an Elway one!” She said with a grin. “Oh…and these jeans, these will look nice on you, show off your…you know…” She said, blushing a bit as she handed them to Wendy.

“Show off my what?” Wendy asked, looking a bit amused at how Stan was blushing.

“Um…you know…your…bulge…” Stan said, quickly looking away. “We never talked about how…big you were…” She said, coughing to cover up how uncomfortable she was. It wasn’t like she had never been with a guy before, but, she had never been with a guy as a woman…

“Can we maybe talk about that later?” Wendy asked, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean is that something you’re interested in?”

“I’m just curious!” Stan cried out. “I mean, you were awfully interested in my bra size.”

Wendy sputtered a bit before grabbing the clothes. “We’ll talk about this when we’re not in public.” He said, looking for the dressing room. “I’m going to try this stuff on. I’ll be right back, okay?” He said his cheeks a bit red as he managed to disappear into one of the rooms.

Stan just rolled her eyes and decided to just stay put and wait for Wendy. She held onto her shopping bags and looked around the store. This wasn’t a store she would ever shop in. It was so…young Republican looking, definitely not her scene.

She still had no idea how the hell she was going to tell Kyle about this tonight. All she could hope was he wouldn’t jump right out the window after he caught a glimpse of her. Well, if anything, maybe if he could hold it together she could get some advice on how to present herself to everyone else. It wasn’t like she could stay away from school forever.

She was deep in thought, not even noticing a guy approaching her with a rather salacious smile on his lips.

“Hey Cutie, what are you doing here?” The man asked, smiling as he looked Stan up and down. “You get lost or something? You know I’d be more than happy to show you where Victoria’s Secret is.”

Stan couldn’t hide the disgusted look on her face when this guy just waltzed right into her personal space and offered to take her to a lingerie store. God, what a thirsty idiot, these were the type of guys who never got any women. They had no idea what they were doing and just came off as creepy. He wondered if Wendy had to deal with this often before everything changed.

“I have a boyfriend.” Stan said simply, looking away from the random dude who interrupted her thoughts.

“Boyfriend huh? I don’t see him anywhere.” The guy said with a grin. “C’mon Sweetie, at least give me some digits huh? You’re so fine girl it’s hurting me.” He added.

“I’m not interested.” Stan said, her voice becoming sharper. “I already told you I have a boyfriend. So leave me alone or I’ll really hurt you.”

The guy just laughed and shook his head. “Oh I like you, you’re feisty.” He said trying to put a hand on the girl’s hip. “I think you could have a lot more fun with me than with your boyfriend if you gave me a shot.”

“What part of no do you not understand?” Stan snapped causing the guy just to laugh at her. Back before this nonsense had happened no jackass would be laughing, they’d already be laid out on the floor!

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, pal!?” Wendy snapped, having come out of the dressing room just in time to see some random guy put his hand on Stan’s hip! God, he was looking forward to this! He was going to knock this guy out and it was going to feel so damn good! This is something he wanted to do for a very long time.

“Nothing, I was just talking to her.” The guy said, looking a bit nervous when a rather tall and large man came stomping over to him. So, this had to be the boyfriend.

“Bullshit, I know exactly what you were doing. You think its okay to just mess with a girl even when she tells you to leave her alone? Guys like are you are what is wrong with everything! So, I’d appreciate it if you got your hand off my bo-girlfriend and fuck off!”

“Jeez, chill out man, I wasn’t hitting on your slut, Jesus Christ…”

“Oh, now she’s a slut because she rejected you? Of fucking course!” Wendy snapped before just throwing his arm back and hitting the guy right in the face. “Now get out of here before I do that again!” He growled, watching as the guy held his now bleeding nose and ran out of the store.

Stan blinked a bit, rather taken back by what had just transpired. She found herself biting her lower lip and smiling. That was actually pretty hot. “You okay?” She decided to say after a few moments.

“Yeah…I’m fine… It actually felt really good to hit that piece of shit.” Wendy admitted. “I should be asking you if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine…it honestly happened so fast, I was just standing here.” Stan said, before smiling a little. “You have quite the temper on you, better make sure you keep that under control.” She teased, before taking his hand and examining it. “I hope you didn’t hurt yourself, Rocky.” She added, bringing the large hand up to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to it.

**Later that Night**

The day had been quite eventful. She was happy to be home and out of that mall. She had put all her new clothes away and said her goodbyes to Wendy who said he would call her tomorrow morning. She hadn’t told him Kyle was going to come visit her. Wendy didn’t like Kyle, he didn’t like Kyle even before this all happened. He always felt like Kyle was taking up all of Stan’s time and that she cared more about him then she did him. Stan sometimes had to think Wendy suspected something more was up between them… It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it, but, Kyle didn’t feel that way about her… No way! He only saw her as his super best friend…

She looked down when she saw her phone buzzing. It was Kyle, signifying he was outside and climbing up to her room. They had done this for years. Always sneaking into each other’s rooms when they were grounded, sick, whatever, they could never be apart from each other.

She felt her heart racing and sweat gathering on her brow as she heard the window being opened up. How was Kyle even going to react to any of this? She bit her lower lip and turned around to see Kyle coming into her room.

Stan had to admit Kyle had really blossomed. He was a handsome guy; she would admit that, she would admit that when she was still a guy. He was tall, he had some muscle to him, and he had finally managed to tame his curly red hair, having cut it short.

“Kyle?” Stan decided to say, watching as the redhead raised a brow.

“Uh…where’s Stan?” Kyle decided to say, looking around. “Are you um…seeing him tonight?” He asked, not even knowing how to phrase that. He knew about his friends philandering, it wasn’t exactly something he approved of.

Stan sighed and shook her head. “Um…no… Kyle, I am Stan.” She said. “Remember when I said something was really really wrong? This would be it?”

Kyle blinked a bit and looked the girl up and down. She did look an awful lot like Stan but…how was that even possible!? He cleared his throat and ran fingers through his curls. “S-Stan!?”


	4. Stan Marsh's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets a visit from Kyle and a phone call from Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated! 
> 
> I'm trying to catch up on fics so please be patient with me and thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Kyle felt like he was in some kind of crazy dream. He had been worried Stan had hurt himself or was really sick, but, instead, he was faced with a very attractive girl in a tight dress. He felt himself getting a little hot under the collar. He had not been prepared for this… He rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat, trying not to just flip out on the brunette.

After a few moments of awkward silence Kyle finally found his tongue.

“Prove you’re Stan…” He decided to say causing the girl to raise a brow at him. “Tell me something only Stan would know.”

Stan sighed and rolled her eyes. “Really? We’re going to do this?” She said, resting her hands on her hips. “Fine, you told me you got your first boner from Roxanne from A Goofy Movie, you happy now?”

“Don’t say that so loud!” Kyle cried out, his cheeks bright red. Stan was the only person he had ever told that rather…embarrassing tidbit of information to. “Fuck…so…it really is you…” He said, running fingers through his short red curls. “How did this happen?”

“I have no fucking idea. I just woke up like this.” Stan said with a sigh. “It happened to Wendy too…” She said, putting a hand to her cheek.

“Wait…Wendy is a guy? I…kinda want to see that…” Kyle said with a laugh only to get shot a glare by the brunette.

“He’s taking this better than I am… I don’t know what to do! I can’t just not go back to school!” Stan cried out, stalking around before going to plop down on her bed. “My football career is ruined…”

“This can’t be permanent.” Kyle said, going over to the bed and sitting down next to the brunette. “Besides, you have more things going for you than just football, Stan.”

“Like what?” Stan asked, looking down at her lap. “Whoring around and football are literally the only things I’m good at.”

“Dude, shut up, that’s not true.” Kyle said, moving to pull his arm back to punch Stan but deciding against it at the last minute.

“Like what?” Stan decided to ask, looking over at her best friend with big blue eyes. “Tell me…”

Kyle groaned inwardly. She looked so cute and like she was about to cry… He always thought Stan was attractive, even as a guy. He was always beautiful… He had those big blue eyes and that smile that could just make him melt. He sighed and moved to take her hand in his, finding it rather strange it was so small compared to his. “You’re a really talented musician. You can play almost any instrument you can get your hands on and you have a wonderful voice. I’m sure it still sounds great even if it’s…feminine.” He explained. “And you’re kind and conscientious of the environment we live in, that’s really admirable.” He said, deciding to continue. “You’re also a great athlete I don’t think that ability discriminates against gender.”

“It’s hard to run with boobs Kyle.” Stan admitted. “And bras are so uncomfortable…” She said, sniffling a little.

“You…don’t have to wear a bra all the time…and you could wear like…sports bras…” Kyle said, going red in the cheeks again. He couldn’t believe he was talking with Stan about bras like this. Sure, they had conversations about bras before, mostly, the best method of getting them off someone…

“Wendy says I have big tits… They’re like a D cup or something… Like…why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?” Stan asked rather dramatically.

“You act like you’re dying Stan.” Kyle said dryly, deciding it was best not to comment…or stare at his best friend’s chest.

“Well it’s pretty alarming to wake up with tits and a pussy!” Stan snapped, quickly covering her mouth when she realized how loud she was being. Last thing she needed was her parents waking up and coming up here discovering Kyle was up here with her.

“I get that Stan, but, you’re safe and healthy… I mean yes this is crazy, but, we’ll figure it out, okay? Just try and calm down. Kenny and I will help with school and you know you have Wendy too… He is going through the same thing you are.” Kyle said, moving to give Stan a friendly pat on the back, but, finding his hand linger a little.

Stan sighed a bit and looked over at the redhead. “I’m…scared…” She decided to admit. “I don’t know how to feel about this… Like everything feels so different and everything feels so much more…intense…especially when it comes to emotions and stuff.” She added, biting her lower lip a little. “Like…being with Wendy….” She said, looking down at her lap. “When we kissed before this happened…I didn’t really feel anything, but, when he kisses me now…I get all weak in the knees.” She said, resting a hand to her cheek.

Kyle didn’t want to admit how jealous he was of Wendy. Even before whatever happened to them happened he was jealous. He didn’t like Wendy and he did like Stan…he knew what Stan needed and he knew Wendy didn’t make Stan happy, that was why she had been fooling around so much.

“You guys…kissed?” Kyle said, clearing his throat a bit. “Kissed like how you are now…”

“He kissed me when he dropped me off tonight.” Stan admitted, her cheeks growing pink. “He wanted to make sure I got home alright…so he waited until I got into my house before he left.” She added, a smile crossing her lips.

“I…thought you were thinking about calling it quits with Wendy.” Kyle said, his brow furrowing a bit.

“I was…but…I don’t know…everything feels so crazy right now and I just need him…” The brunette admitted, biting her lower lip. “Maybe when I get use to this or things go back to normal that will change but right now…I can barely handle anything, I’m not in the right mind set to make any big decisions.” She said, running fingers through her hair.

“But…does he make you happy? C’mon Stan…there has to be a reason you were running around before this all happened.” Kyle said, only to have Stan shake her head.

“Kyle, I don’t want to talk about that right now… Besides, Wendy needs me too; he’s probably having a tough time.” Stan said, gently popping her shoes off and lying on her bed. “He’s just hiding it well; he’s always been like that.”

Kyle just sighed. “You and Wendy are like a soap opera couple, it’s always something.” He said, causing Stan to glare at him.

“I know we aren’t exactly a healthy couple Kyle, I just have other things to deal with right now.” Stan said gesturing to her new feminine form.

The redhead just held his hands up in defense. “You’re right…I’m sorry…” He conceded.

“It’s okay… I’m just worried about school. Like how am I even going to explain this to people?” The brunette asked with a pout. “I can’t exactly hide all of this.” She added, grabbing her chest and watching as Kyle quickly looked away. “Sorry…I guess I shouldn’t do that…” She said, moving to sit up. “I just am stuck here Ky, what should I do?”

“Just tell the truth.” Kyle said after collecting himself. “I mean, it’s all you can really do. If you lie people are just going to find out anyways, and, this way, you won’t have to keep up some kind of façade or keep up with stories.”

“I guess you have a point… Wendy basically said the same thing.” Stan admitted, before smiling a little. “Help me pick out something to wear for tomorrow?” She decided to ask. “If I’m going to be stuck like this I at least want to look good. Wendy said I should pick out clothes for how I would imagine myself if I was born this way.” She said, getting off the bed and going towards her closet.

Kyle cleared his throat when Stan asked him to help her pick out an outfit. Well…he had never done that before… “I’m…not the best when it comes to style.” He said, before raising an eyebrow. “Uh…how did you imagine yourself if you were born this way?” He decided to ask, rather curious.

“Oh, you know, probably like a bimbo and a slut or something.” Stan said nonchalantly.

Kyle sputtered at that. “Stan! Why would you think that!?” He said, trying to hide his red cheeks. God, why did Stan just have to say these kinds of things!? He was killing him!

“I’m just being honest. I mean…I was a slut as a guy and…also kind of a bimbo, so, it makes sense, you know? I’m not ashamed about it.” Stan said, pulling out a short denim skirt and a light pink tank top “What do you think of this?” She asked, putting it up to her body.

Kyle had to remind himself it wouldn’t be a good look if Stan caught him looking at him with lustful green eyes. “I…think you’d look good in anything you wore…just like when you were a guy.” He said, smiling when Stan smiled back at him.

“You really think so? Wendy didn’t like this outfit, he said it looked cheap.” Stan said, pursing her lips a bit. She could her cheeks growing a little warm. Kyle always knew the right thing to say to her…even though it took him saying the wrong things first sometimes.

“Well if you like it, it doesn’t matter what he thinks.” Kyle said with a shrug. “But, that’s just what I think.

“I think that’s pretty good advice.” She said, brushing some hair out of her face. She put the clothes aside.

“Yeah…” Kyle said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I…should probably get going…need to get some sleep; I have this big calc test tomorrow.” He said.

“Yeah…I should probably try to get some sleep too… I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I’m gonna need my super best friend.” Stan said with a smile.

Kyle just nodded his head. “Of course…super best friend.” He said, moving to give a wave and make his way back out Stan’s window. “I’ll see you tomorrow…we can still have lunch together like usual.”

“I look forward to it.” She said, watching as the redhead slipped out the window and made his way down the tree. Kyle had taken that a lot better than she thought he would, but, part of her had to think he just didn’t show all of his real feelings. That was classic Kyle behavior though. He would keep things bottled up and then just let them explode.

She decided she really should start to go to bed and stripped out of the dress Wendy let her borrow and grabbed her Elway jersey to sleep in. Of course now she was swimming in it, but, at least it was comfortable.

After getting into bed she heard her phone go off. She wasn’t going to answer but…it was Wendy.

“Hey Baby, I was just getting ready to go to sleep.” Stan said, resting her head on her pillow.

_“I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling about going back to school tomorrow?”_

“About as good as I can feel about it, I guess.” She admitted, letting a yawn escape her lips. “Kyle dropped by and made me feel a little better about it.” She added. She raised a brow when there was silence on the other end.

_“Kyle was over? Why was he over so late? I can’t imagine your dad being okay with that.”_

Stan just rolled her eyes. “Wendy, you know he does that all time, either he sneaks into my room, or, I sneak into his, we’ve been doing it since we were kids.”

_“I just…worry is all. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”_

“Nothing is going to happen to me, it’s just Kyle.” Stan said, letting out a sigh. She wished more than anything that for once her best friend and lover could just…not butt heads? That would be great, especially now! Deciding to change the subject away from Kyle she smiled a little. “So, did you pick out what you’re going to wear tomorrow? Please don’t wear that polo, wear one of the shirts I picked out.” She whined.

_“Baby, I told you, I like the polo… Does it really matter that much? Listen; do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? Or, is Kyle going to take you?”_

Stan held the phone away from herself and just groaned. So, this was how it was going to be? She had been a guy for most of her life; she knew the beginning of a pissing contest when she saw one. “No, I wanted to go with you, my girl…er…boyfriend.” She said. “Why are you acting like this?”

_“I’m just having a tough time myself… Last thing I need to worry about is something happening to you. Listen Stan, being a woman is different than a man. Some people will see you as a target. It’s fucked up, but, that’s just the reality of it.”_

Stan frowned a bit at that. “Wendy, it’s Kyle, he would never do anything to hurt me, I can’t believe you’re even implying that.”

_“I’m saying that about every guy, Stan. You’re a pretty girl and there are a lot of people out there who will want to take advantage of that. I just want to protect you.”_

“I know you do, but…I really don’t think Kyle is someone you have to worry about.” She said, before narrowing her eyes a bit. “What about you?”

_“What do you mean what about me?”_

“You and Bebe are super close and she has a bit of a reputation, what if she comes onto you.” Stan said. She knew she was being bitchy but she had seen the way Wendy had looked at Bebe in the past. Everyone always made a big deal about his relationship with Kyle but somehow Wendy and Bebe got a pass for there’s.

_“Stan, you’re acting catty.”_

“Well, if you’re going to bring up Kyle, I can bring up Bebe.” Stan said simply.

_“Nothing is going to happen; I’m not the one with a history of running around.”_

“Did you call me to remind me of mistakes I made in the past and accuse me of things before I go to bed, or, did you actually want to check on me?” The brunette asked dryly.

_“I’m sorry…okay… I’ll drop it. So, did you open the gift I got you?”_

Stan couldn’t help but let a smile cross her lips. She had opened the present and had been rather surprised to find a rather revealing and lacy black bra. So apparently Wendy was a fan of her new assets. “I did…is that something you wanted to see me in?” She asked, her voice taking a more playful tone.

_“Would you think less of me if I said I did?”_

“No…I have no issue sending you tit pics if you don’t mind sending me dick pics.” She said with a giggle. “Please Wendy; I wanna see how big you are.” Stan cooed. “Send one now it’ll make me feel better.” She added.

There was silence on the other end of the line before Wendy sighed.

_“Fine, but you first, tit pic, no bra at all.”_

“Fine, give me two seconds.” Stan said, moving to pull up her jersey and expose her bare breasts. She was still having trouble getting use to them. They just got in the way and they were heavy! She thought back to some of the sexy pictures she had gotten from girls in the past and decided to model that. She leaned forward and squeezed her arms into her chest, making them look even bigger. After snapping the picture she quickly sent it to Wendy and waited for a response.

_“Wow…those do look pretty good… I still want to see a picture of them in the bra though. I’d also love to see them in person…”_

“You like them more than Bebe’s?” Stan asked. “I saw you stare at her chest even before this happened.”

_“Yes, they’re nicer than Bebe’s, happy now?”_

“For the moment.” Stan said, leaning back in her bed. “So…gonna send me that dick pic or what? I have to go to sleep soon.”

_“Fine…just give me a sec okay?”_

Stan waited just a few moments before a pictured loaded. She opened it and felt a blush cross her cheeks. Well, her suspicions had been confirmed, Wendy was packing. She had been with guys before this whole event and she was always partial to a big dick. “Wow…that’s impressive. I’m surprised you can walk around with that.” She purred.

“ _Uh…thanks Baby… Listen, I gotta go, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven, try to be ready?_

“I’ll be ready, see you tomorrow.” Stan said, hanging up the call. She sighed and lied back in her bed. How was tomorrow going to go? God…she couldn’t even imagine…


	5. Parking Lot Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Stan arrive for there first day of school, but, before they can actually go in they need to psyche themselves up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys a few things. I know a lot of people have been asking me to continue on older fics. I have a really bad habit of starting up new things and not following through, I'm trying to fix that. So, I'm going to attempt to focus on what I have here and only start a new fic when I end another one. The only exception is a Hannibal fic I'm currently working on. Please understand the current situation has been very rough on me mentally, I live in the new global epicenter of Covid-19 (arizona yay...) and things are really not great here. Writing is a good stress reducer and I just want to use it to make myself feel better. I'm glad I can entertain some folks with it along the way. 
> 
> Anyways! This chapter contains some sexual content so beware of that if that isn't your thing.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy wherever you are.
> 
> Happy reading <3

Stan had taken extra care to get herself ready that morning. She was rather nervous about going back to school. After getting off the phone with Wendy she had pulled up some makeup tutorials on Youtube. It wasn’t perfect, but, it would pass, hopefully, she wouldn’t be stuck like this very long. But after attempting to do her makeup and brush and style her hair she started to get dressed. God, it had been over an hour since she started! Why did it take so long to get ready!? When she was a guy she just rolled out of bed, put some clothes on, and was done. But, if she did that now…everyone would judge her, think she was sloppy… She sighed and slipped on the jean mini skirt and pink tank top.

She stood in front of her floor length mirror and admired herself. Yeah, this looked okay… She bit her lower lip a bit and teased her hair up a little more with her fingers. She had to wonder how everyone at school was going to react to her…appearance.

She grabbed her bag and made her way out of her room and down the stairs to where her family was eating breakfast.

“Good morning!” Randy cried out, pulling out a chair so Stan could sit down. “You look nice, though, maybe you could…wear a longer skirt?” He asked cautiously, wincing a bit when Stan just shot him a glare.

“I don’t have a longer skirt.” Stan said simply. “Is there a problem Dad? You never had an issue with my clothes before this all happened.”

“N-No! Not at all! I’m totally fine with this!” Randy said, waving his hands in the air.

“He’s saying you look like a total skank, little sister.” Shelly interjected, rolling her eyes a bit. “Really Stan, that’s how you want to present yourself as a woman? You want to show off all your goods and be a slut? I mean…you were a bimbo as a guy…so…maybe this does make sense.”

“Shut up Shelly just because I’m wearing a short skirt doesn’t make me a slut; also, I wasn’t a bimbo as a guy!” Stan snapped back deciding to pretend she had some scruples, both were kinda of true…

“Oh puh-leeze Stan, you were, and still are, a total bimbo! You always used your looks to get whatever you want, now, that you’re a girl; you’re probably going to take even greater advantage of that. How soon before you bang a teacher to get a better grade? Aren’t you failing algebra? Isn’t your teacher a dude? You can suck some dicks and get that A you don’t deserve.”

“SHELLY! DON’T TALK TO YOUR LITTLE BRO…SISTER LIKE THAT!” Randy cried out. “STANLEY IS A GOOD GIRL! RIGHT STAN!? YOU’RE A GOOD GIRL!”

Stan sighed; she didn’t realize it was possible for her father to be even more overdramatic than he usually was. “Dad, I’m not going to do anything, I’m hoping I won’t even be stuck like this for very long.” She added, glancing down at her nails and grimacing. God, they looked horrible! Wendy always had his nails done to perfection before this whole mess and Lord knows Bebe was always sporting some colorful talons herself…

“Sweetie, I just…Daddy is too young to be a grandfather…” Randy decided to spit out.

“Dad! I told you to stop calling me Sweetie and I’m not going to get pregnant! Oh my God!” Stan cried out, her cheeks going red. Thankfully her phone beeped at her and informed her Wendy was outside. Thank God! She didn’t want to be at this table a second longer. She quickly got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. “Well, Wendy is outside, so, I’m gonna go…”

“Tell him to keep his hands to himself!” Randy cried out, only for Sharon to smack him on the back.

“Have a good day at school Stanley, if you need anything, just let us know, okay” Sharon said.

“I will, I’ll see you after school.” Stan said, ignoring her father’s pleas for her to stay chaste. She sighed and quickly made her way out of the house. She never had this issue before this insanity happened. She had to roll her eyes when she saw Wendy was wearing that stupid polo!

Wendy opened the door for his girlfriend and raised a brow. “Are you okay, you’re cheeks are all red.” He decided to ask, watching as Stan got into the car with a huff, throwing her bag on the floor of the car.

“My dad is totally freaking out I’m going to get pregnant and my sister called me a slut! So, not exactly a great morning.” Stan said, running nails through her short black locks.

“To be fair your dad is always freaking out and your sister is always mean to you, so, seems like business as usual.” Wendy said, driving towards the school. Though he was keeping it pretty cool at the moment on the outside his stomach was in knots. He didn’t know what to expect when they showed up to school. Would people even believe it was them? God, he wouldn’t if he was in someone else’s shoes!

“Well, hopefully we can get this all fixed before your parents get back from there trp.” Stan said, pulling the vanity mirror down to check her makeup. “God, my lipstick looks like shit.”

“It looks fine, Baby.” Wendy said with a sigh, glancing over at his girlfriend.

“It looks clumpy and cheap. I looked up how much this brand was Wendy; you bought me five dollar lipstick! What the fuck!?” Stan cried out, smacking her lips together to make the color even out.

“You told me you wanted pink so I got you pink, I don’t see what the big deal is?” Wendy said with a sigh. “I wasn’t going to let you use mine.”

“I just think its funny the one you got me was five bucks and the one you use yourself is like twenty.”The brunette decided to point out.

“I bought it figuring we weren’t going to be stuck like this very long. If you want twenty dollar lipstick you can buy it yourself…or get Kyle to buy it for you.” Wendy said under his breath. Apparently it was loud enough for Stan to hear because the brunette glared at him and awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Stan asked with a frown on her lips.

“It means that Kyle has always bought stuff for you, even before this all happened. He’s always been like a…sugar daddy or something.” Wendy said, pulling into a parking space at South Park High.

“Did you just call Kyle my sugar daddy?” Stan asked, pursing her lips together. “First off, that is not true at all, second off that’s creepy! Why would you even say that!?” She cried out, watching as they finally pulled up to school.

“He just buys you things all the time, that’s all, it’s not a big deal.” Wendy said, taking in a deep breath. “Listen, I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“I thought you were holding it together pretty well?” Stan said, before taking in a deep breath of her own. “I’m nervous too…” She decided to admit. “What do you think everyone is going to say? Will they even believe us?” She asked. Thankfully she had Kyle, but, that wasn’t exactly helpful for Wendy. She bit her lower lip, feeling some lipstick come off as she thought. “Do you want to…make out? I know that kinda helped with nerves and stuff before this all happened…it probably still will.” Stan suggested.

Wendy was quiet for a moment before nodding his head. “Well, it’s worth a shot.” He said, moving to cup Stan’s face with his hands. He had initiated kisses before, but, never anything like this. Sure they had kissed the night before, but, it was just a simple peck on the lips, this was different. He took in a deep breath and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. He had to admit, Stan had some really nice lips, soft and plump. He soon found his eyes closing and his tongue pressing in between them; it was almost like his body knew what to do.

Stan was rather surprised by the kiss, surprised by how good it was! She closed her eyes and allowed the other brunette to take control, wrapping her around his shoulders. She didn’t know why, but, soft cooing noises were escaping her as he kissed her deeply. It felt so good, just having him hold her and kiss her like this, it felt…warm.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Wendy broke the kiss.

“Fuck…” He grumbled, causing Stan to raise a brow, trying to get her breath back.

“What’s wrong? Was I not good?” She decided to ask, watching as Wendy furiously shook his head.

“No…you were too good…now I got…you know…” Wendy tried to explain, his cheeks going red as he pointed to his crotch. “You gave me a hard on…” He said, sounding embarrassed by the whole situation.

Stan couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Oh, poor baby, I didn’t mean to get you all riled up like that.” She cooed, wiping some of her lipstick off of his lips. “Want me to take care of it for you?”

“Take…care of it?” Wendy said, his eyes going wide. “Stan…you mean…but we have class in like twenty minutes.”

“Oh, I can get you off before then, easy as pie.” Stan said, waving her hand in the air in a dismissive fashion. “Besides, someone probably needs to teach you how to jerk off.” She said, unbuckling herself and scooting closer to the other teen. “So…wanna give it a try?”

Wendy groaned, it wasn’t like he could just waltz into school with a boner and according to Stan not taking care of it caused it to be quite painful. He sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah…that’d be great.”

Stan smiled and moved to unzip her boyfriend’s jeans. She was happy to see he was wearing boxer briefs and not those awful tighty whities she saw him eyeing at the store. Slowly she pushed her hand into the underwear and found the hard on waiting for her. “Oh…you’re big…and thick…” She said, giggling a little. “Barely even fit in my hand.” She added, biting her lip as she started to run her hand up and down the shaft.

“Fuck…” Wendy purred, closing his eyes and feeling the sensation. God this felt amazing! So much better then when he did it himself. Why did Stan doing it feel so much better!? He wasn’t going to question it, he was just going to sit back and enjoy. “Damn…that feels…amazing…”

“Just make sure…when you do it yourself…to use your arms, not your hands, don’t want them to cramp up on you.” Stan said, her cheeks becoming flushed as she continued to jerk off her lover. “Maybe one day before this is all over, I’ll give you a blowjob, blow your mind.” She said with a breathy laugh.

“Mmm, I think I would like that…” Wendy said, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. “Maybe I should fuck you before this is all over; I bet you would feel…amazing.”

Stan looked a bit amused at how eager her lover was in his current state. “You want to fuck me…like this…really?” She asked.

“Yeah…I do…I really really really…do…” Wendy admitted, groaning as he started to feel himself get close. “I’m…almost there…I think…”

“It’s okay, just let go, you can come in my hand.” Stan whispered, her own eyes going half lidded as she felt him starting to leak.

That was all that was needed to bring him over the edge. Wendy felt his eyes go wide when he came, letting out a pleasured groan and watching as Stan pulled her hand out and started to wipe it off with some tissue. “That…was…really good… Thank you.”

Stan smiled. “No problem, maybe you can return the favor later on.” She said, taking another tissue and cleaning him up. “I feel a little better now, how about you?”

“I feel a lot better now.” Wendy said, before laughing a bit. “I need another kiss though before we go in there.”

Stan laughed and leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips. “Mngh…I told you this lipstick was cheap, look, it got all over you.” She said, running her finger over his mouth and wiping off some pink gloss. “If I’m gonna suck you off I expect better than five dollar lipstick, got it?”

“Yeah…sure…whatever you want…” Wendy purred as if in a daze. “It would be kind of hot to feel it come off on me when you’re using your mouth though…”

“Ah, now you’re thinking with your dick, good to see that transformation went rather fast.” Stan said, before shaking her head. “And I can get twenty dollar lipstick on your dick.” She added, zipping up his jeans and looking out of the car window. “I guess we better get in there.”

“Yeah…probably a good idea.” Wendy said, running fingers through his hair and trying to collect himself. Goddamn he knew he was getting played and he didn’t even care. He’d buy Stan whatever she wanted just to feel that all again.


	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Stan go back to school and run into familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a hell of a time with writers block! So, if you see a new story emerge, that's why, it really helps with the process. Never fear though, I'm still on my quest to update on going fics!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“I’ll see you at lunch. You’re sure you’ll be okay walking to class by yourself?” Wendy asked, looking down at Stan who just shrugged.

“I don’t see the big deal, I’m sure I’ll be fine, you worry too much.” Stan said, causing her boyfriend to sigh.

“Well, just let me know if anyone messes with you, we have some creeps in this school, some of them you’re friends with.” Wendy said dryly. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gave her a tight squeeze. He wasn’t sure why, but, he just felt so damn protective of her. She was so cute and small, what if someone tried something with her? Stan had no idea the harassment women had to deal with on a regular basis.

“I’ll text you when I get to my class, okay? I promise.” She said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. The only thing I’m really worried about is how I’m going to explain all of this to everyone.” Wendy said, gesturing to his new male form. “I’m going to try and do some research during class on how the hell this could have happened. I mean, this isn’t normal, people don’t just…wake up like this.” He added, pulling his phone out of his pocket. One thing he was thankful for were pockets. Men’s clothing had pockets! It was amazing!

Stan sighed and nodded her head. “Yeah…it would be nice to figure out how this happened… I don’t want to be stuck like this forever.” She said, holding her books to her chest and looking down at the ground. “Like…what if…you know…start my…thing…”

“Thing? What are you talking about?” Wendy asked, raising a brow.

“You know…the…once a month thing…” Stan said, her cheeks going bright red.

“Are you talking about menstruating? Honestly, I’d love if you got to experience that, maybe you’d finally understand why I’m dying in bed for nearly a week every month.” Wendy said dryly.

“Why do you wish pain upon me?” Stan asked with a pout.

Wendy just laughed. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before making his way towards his class.

~*~*~

“Dude, are you okay? You look like shit.” Kenny said, leaning against the lockers as he watched Kyle grab his books. He always liked to tease Kyle as looking like the boy next door, he was always well groomed, well dressed, and holding himself with confidence, but today… Today the redhead looked like he had been run over by a truck.

Kyle blinked and cleared his throat. “I…couldn’t sleep last night.” He said, running fingers through his short red locks. After meeting with Stan and seeing her like that…he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He wouldn’t admit but, he had always harbored a crush on his best friend. Hell, half of the reason he was so adamant about Stan breaking up with Wendy was because he wanted a chance. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but, seeing Stan so vulnerable so…soft…made him realize he was running out of time. They were seniors, what if Stan went off to some out of state school not knowing how he felt.

“Why couldn’t you sleep? Were you having nightmares?” Kenny asked in a teasing manner, going so far as to pinch Kyle’s cheek, who quickly slapped his hand away.

“No, it’s…a long story…” Kyle said, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s just…um…” He trailed off and looked over at Kenny. “Have you ever thought of what Stan would look like as a woman?”

Kenny blinked a bit at the question. “Uh…not…really…” He said, looking over at Kyle who was now resting his forehead against the locker door. “Dude, what the fuck is going on?”

Kyle took in a deep breath and moved to turn around, resting his back against the lockers. “This is going to sound completely crazy but…I went to Stan’s last night…” He said, thinking back to that evening. God she had looked so damn good! She always looked good, man, or woman, but, she had barely been wearing anything… “Stan was…a…girl…” He stammered out, causing Kenny to look at him like he had grown a second head.

“Kyle, you didn’t like get fucked up last night, did you?” Kenny asked, almost sounding concerned.

“No, I wasn’t fucked up. Stan texted me and I went over there and…he…was looking very different than usual.” Kyle tried to explain. “Stan told me he just woke up like that.”

“How did you know it was Stan? Are you sure it wasn’t just some girl he was fucking trying to mess with you?” Kenny pointed out.

“No, it was Stan, I…confirmed it.”Kyle said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Listen, I know it sounds nuts, but, it’s true.” He said, before looking towards the front doors of the school and saw a brunette making her way inside. He pulled at his collar and moved to tap Kenny on the shoulder. “That’s…Stan.”

Kenny raised a brow and looked back at Kyle. The cute brunette in the denim mini skirt was not Stan, that wasn’t even possible. He was about to point out how crazy his friend sounded when said brunette approached them, her cheeks tinged red.

“Where’s Wendy?” Kyle asked, watching as the girl smiled a little. Of course this just seemed to confuse Kenny even more than he already was.

“He had class across campus and we were running late, so, he booked it over there. You know how Wendy is; being late is not an option.” Stan said before noticing Kenny was standing there next to the redhead. She had no idea how she was going to tell everyone else about her…transformation. After a few moments of silence she glanced at Kyle before looking at a gapping Kenny. “Would you believe I just woke up like this?” She asked in a nervous fashion.

Kenny just started at the brunette in front of him, his mouth gapping like a fish. He cleared his throat a little before looking back at Kyle and then at the girl. “Okay…you guys are fucking with me. Who is this? How much did they pay you to do this?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Kenny, this is Stan, I’m not messing around.” Kyle said with a sigh, looking at Stan. “Stan, do something to prove it to him.” He said, watching as the brunette tried to think of something to prove she was in fact Stan Marsh.

“Well, when we were younger you told me you had a crush on my sister Shelly.” Stan said, causing Kyle to gag.

“Ew! What the fuck is wrong with you Dude!?” Kyle cried out, causing Kenny to look around frantically.

“I was thirteen and always horny!” Kenny said, before finding himself start to sweat. No one would know that except Stan, and, the only reason Stan knew that was because he caught him going through Shelly’s underwear drawer. After a few moments of processing the information he had just been given he looked at the brunette and shook his head. “Holy shit…it really is you…” He said, blinking rapidly. It was then he could truly appreciate what was in front of him. “Damn…you’re fucking hot.” The blond said, smiling a little as he took in Stan’s form.

Kyle frowned and slugged Kenny on the shoulder. “Wanna try not being a creep for two fucking seconds?” He growled.

“What, I’m just telling it as it is. Stan is hot as a guy and she’s hot as a chick too.” Kenny said, causing Stan to blush. “You got some big tits Marsh, nice.” He added, causing Kyle to slap him again.

“They’re a lot bigger than I thought they would be it’s like carrying around bowling balls on my chest.” Stan said with a sigh, stopping herself from grabbing her chest. “All I can hope is this whole thing is just temporary. I don’t even know how something like this can happen.”

“Well, it really isn’t possible…shouldn’t be possible…” Kyle said. “Don’t worry Stan, we’ll figure it out.” He promised, managing a small smile. “How about I walk you to your class? You have history right?”

“Yeah…I do… But don’t you have class across campus? The same one Wendy has.” Stan said, watching as the redhead just nodded.

“Yeah, but, it’s fine, I don’t mind being late.” Kyle said, flashing the brunette a smile and hiss smile growing even bigger when she smiled back at him.

Kenny watched the whole thing and just crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

~*~*~*~

Wendy hated being late, it drove him up the wall. He had practically ran across campus in hopes in getting to his calculus class before the bell rang. He had a test today and having a dick wasn’t going to stop him from taking it and getting an A. He was still behind Kyle in the student rankings. If he wanted to be valedictorian he had to get every A he could.

As he ran he wasn’t really looking where he was going. He was just focused on getting to class on time. As he barreled through throngs of students who obviously weren’t as concerned with getting to class on time as he was, he ran straight first into someone.

“Ow!” A girl cried out.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Wendy said, looking down to see Bebe Stevens on the ground, her short skirt barely covering her panties. “Bebe…” He said, reaching down to grab her and help her up.

Bebe’s cheeks were red and it was obvious she was pissed, but, when she saw the handsome hunk who had knocked her over. She blinked a bit and looked up at him. She had never seen him around before, though, he did look a little familiar. She shook her head and ran fingers through her long blond locks. “It’s okay…” She said, smiling when she was handed her purse and books. “Are you new here?” She asked before raising a brow. “Wait…how did you know my name?”

Wendy didn’t really know what to say. Should he just tell her who he really was? She was his best friend… He swallowed hard and bit his lower lip. “Uh…no I’m not new here.” He managed to say. “As for how I know your name…well…you’re probably not going to believe me but…I’m Wendy.” He choked out, watching as the blond just stared at him like he had grown a second head.

“Um, excuse me?” Bebe asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know what happened but…I just woke up like this.” Wendy tried to explain. “It happened to Stan too.” He said, looking at the blond and putting his hands on his hips. “We were suppose to go get our nails done after cheerleading practice today.” He tried to explain. “You were gonna get your nails filled because the last place we went to did a shitty job…”

Bebe blinked a bit before looking at the man. He did look familiar, and, that was the plans she and Wendy had made for afterschool, she really hadn’t told anyone else about them. “Wendy?” She managed to say, only to have the brunette look over his shoulder.

“It is me, listen, we can talk about this more at lunch, okay? I’m running late!” Wendy cried out, moving to keep making his way towards his calculus class. Right now he didn’t need to think about Bebe or Stan or how both made his pants tight, right now, he needed to ace that test!

~*~*~*

Stan felt eyes on her as she went to take her usual seat in first period history. She could hear murmurs around the class, asking who this new girl was and why was she sitting in Stan Marsh’s spot. She glanced over to where some guys she recognized were sitting; they were all just staring at her, not even trying to be coy about looking at her chest. She bit her lower lip and opened her text book just to have something to focus on.

Maybe she should have just stayed home until this whole thing was fixed.

With that the teacher walked in and like every other morning began reading off roll.

“…Stan Marsh?”

Stan was silent for a few moments before slowly raising her hand. “Here…” She said meekly, causing everyone to stare directly at her.

Meanwhile, in the back of the class Henrietta felt a small smile cross her dark painted lips.

“Holy shit.” She said in a pleased tone. Oh, this was just…perfect.


	7. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word has gotten around about Wendy and Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated <3
> 
> Happy reading!

Class had been an absolute nightmare. Word around school had already started to spread any everyone was aware that Stan Marsh was now, somehow, a girl, and Wendy Testaburger was now, somehow, a guy. All day long she was getting comments or questions pertaining to her now feminine form, even having gotten some rather crude comments hurled at her by her own teammates! It had been exhausting and all she wanted to do right now was eat something.

Trudging across campus she sighed and watched as eyes were all on her. It was weird. She was use to getting attention, but, not like this. In some ways she was happy usual high school gossip got around letting everyone know what happened with her and Wendy. The less she had to explain, the better, because she had no idea what the fuck was going on.

As she was walking she found Jason White running up to her, trying to match her fast steps.

“Wow, you look great Stan.” Jason said, moving so he could get a little closer to her.

Stan sighed and rolled her eyes. Oh Jason, he always smelled like a mixture of weed and body odor. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but, it was really bothering her. She had been around the guy many times and never realized how much he stunk! She decided she couldn’t just ignore him so she glanced over at him and managed a small smile. “Thanks… It’s been weird.”

“Yeah…so listen…I wanted to offer you my…services.” Jason said quickly, leaning in a bit closer.

Stan raised an eyebrow at that. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well, you know…I mean…you’ve got to be…curious about how things would feel… I’m just saying I would be more than happy to help you explore things…” Jason said, looking like he was trying to choose his words very carefully.

Stan stopped in her tracks and turned so she was fully looking at Jason. “Are you trying to…proposition me…for sex?”

Jason quickly waved his hands in the air. “No…I mean…yes…but…I just wanted to help you out. You can’t tell me you don’t want to test drive all of this before you get back to normal…if you get back to normal.” He said, gesturing to Stan’s feminine figure.

Stan was a bit shocked before she managed to snap out of it. “No! Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you!? I’m in a relationship!” She snapped.

Jason scoffed a bit. “Since when have you being in a relationship meant anything? We all knew you were running around on Wendy, Marsh, now you wanna claim you’re so dedicated to it? Besides…Wendy doesn’t know how to do anything. I mean…he’s been a guy as long as you’ve been a chick.”

Stan frowned and moved to swiftly grab her backpack and swing it at Jason, hitting him right in the crotch. “First off, I’m not a slut, second off, I don’t even want you looking at me, and third off if you try this shit again I’ll break your face in!” She screamed, watching as the teen let out a cry of pain and quickly shuffled away, muttering obscenities under his breath.

The brunette felt herself taking in deep breaths just to keep calm. Why the hell would Jason do that!? She had known him for years and he had never approached her like that. She frowned and grabbed her backpack, slipping it back on. She felt her eyes get a bit teary, but, before anyone could see, she quickly wiped them dry.

Wendy was suppose to meet her for lunch but he hadn’t bothered to show up yet.

Deciding she didn’t want to just stand around looking like a fool, she headed over towards her usual lunch spot where Kenny and Kyle should already be at.

~*~*~

“So, you have to dish! How does it feel?” Bebe asked, walking next to her now male best friend. “I mean…you know…how does it feel having a dick?”

Wendy groaned a bit. “Bebe, I really don’t want to talk about that right now.” He said, looking down at his phone as they started walking across campus.

“You’re really no fun, Wends.” Bebe said, rolling her eyes before smiling again. “So, you gonna come eat lunch with me and Heidi?” She inquired a bounce in her step as her pleated cheerleader skirt swayed with her.

Wendy sighed a bit. “I told Stan I would eat with her. I think she’s still having a hard time dealing with things. She’ll never admit it, but, she’s sensitive.” He said, glancing over at Bebe who just shook her head.

“I cannot believe you are still with Stan. I thought you were talking about breaking up?”

“Well…things are complicated right now; I don’t want to make that big of a decision now.” Wendy said, looking down at his phone to see he was getting texts from his girlfriend. God, why was she always on his back about everything? They had an hour lunch after all and he was only a few minutes late.

“Yeah, well, you know how I feel about Stan. I don’t give a shit if she’s a girl or a guy, she’s garbage.” Bebe said simply. She hadn’t seen Stan as a girl yet and she had to admit she was curious. “So, does she look like garbage too?”

Wendy couldn’t help but sigh again. Bebe had never exactly liked Stan but now that his lover was a girl, he had a feeling it was just going to be worse. “Sorry to break it to you, but, she’s a total babe.” He said, his mind wandering back to what they had done together in his car before school…

“Don’t tell me you’re already thinking with your dick.” Bebe said dryly.

“No…just thinking about something…” Wendy said, moving to rest a hand on the back of his head.

Bebe wasn’t stupid, she knew that look, she had seen it on Clyde’s face when they had been dating. Wendy was thinking about sex and he wasn’t doing a good job hiding it. “So, let me guess, you and Stan have already done something together.”

Wendy blushed a little. He usually told Bebe everything, she was his best friend, why should it be any different now? “Yeah…we…um…did a little something in my car and she sent me some pictures but…nothing more than that.” He admitted before looking up at the sky. “She just…does something to me… I mean, even before this, Stan has always known how to drive me crazy.”

“I get that, but, don’t let it let her make a fool out of you.” Bebe warned, about to say more when Wendy’s phone started to ring.

The brunette grabbed the phone from his pocket and quickly answered it.

_“Where are you? I thought we were having lunch together? I’m over here with Kenny and Kyle.”_

Wendy wasn’t exactly surprised to hear Stan’s voice on the other end, though; it was still strange to hear it sound so sweet and feminine. “I’m coming Babe, I’m heading over there with Bebe right now.”

_“Ugh…why!? I don’t want to eat with her! I already had to deal with Jason being a total perv to me, I don’t need this too.”_

“Well, you’re just going to have to deal with it. It’s not like I’m thrilled to have lunch with Kyle and Kenny.” Wendy snapped back. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, and, when I get there, you can tell me what Jason did.” He said, hearing Stan whine on the other end before hanging up.

“She doesn’t even know how to be subtle.” Bebe said, before laughing, having overheard the conversation. “Honestly, I’d let you go alone but I’m curious to see what Stan looks like now.” She admitted.

~*~*~

Stan was upset. After having to deal with Jason and her brief phone call with Wendy, all she wanted to do was mope. She gingerly picked up a fry and pressed it against her lips, watching as Kenny and Kyle devoured there food at a shocking speed.

“You want me to kick Jason’s ass?” Kyle asked, taking a break from eating to address the situation at hand. He did not like the idea of someone creeping on Stan!

“No…I can handle him myself.” She said, watching as Wendy and Bebe came over. She crossed her arms over her chest, a pout on her lips.

Both Kenny and Kyle looked rather surprised to see a male Wendy, who addressed them with the usual disdain he usually did. Everyone was actually rather quiet before Bebe decided to speak up.

“Hey.” Bebe said simply before looking at Stan. Well, Wendy was right, she was pretty, but, that didn’t diminish the hatred she held for her. Stan had cheated on Wendy and that was never going to be okay. Now, she was going to play the whole innocent pouty girl thing to get her way that was bullshit. She moved to sit down next to Stan, causing the brunette to straighten up.

“Hey Bebe, what do we owe the honor of you dining with us?” Kenny asked, finishing off a soda he had been chugging.

“Oh, Wendy invited me.” She said, looking over at her friend and giving him a sweet smile. “Plus, I wanted to check on Stan.” The blond added. “How are you doing, Sweetie?”

Stan didn’t hide the look on her face as Bebe gave her such a cloying coo. “Probably just as well as Wendy is doing.” She said, looking at her boyfriend and giving him a smile. “How are you doing, Babe? You took so long to get here, I was worried.” Stan asked, going as far as to bat her long black lashes.

“Class just ran a little late.” Wendy said, moving to pat Stan’s knee.

“That and he was walking me to my locker.” Bebe decided to chime in. “I didn’t mean to keep him so long.” She said, hiding her smile when she saw Stan’s frown grow.

Deciding to try and change the tide of the conversation Wendy looked at his girlfriend. “So, what happened with Jason?”

“He harassed her.” Kyle added, jumping into the conversation himself. “He basically propositioned her. Don’t worry; I’m going to kill him myself.” He said.

“You don’t have to do that Kyle.” Wendy said, his eyes narrowing a bit. “I’ll talk to him.” He said.

“He needs more than a talking too.” Kyle retorted. “Maybe if you weren’t late this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“C’mon Kyle, it’s not Wendy’s job to be around Stan 24/7. Besides, what was he suppose to do even if he was there?” Bebe pointed out.

“Well it’s also not his job to walk you to your locker, but, guess he just likes to take on all sorts of odd jobs.” Stan said, pursing her painted lips together.

Kenny had just been sitting back enjoying the discord as he snacked on a bag of chips. Man, this was better than anything that was on TV! Deciding to be the lovable rascal he was, he wanted to stir the pot. He looked at Wendy and laughed. “Oh, you better be careful, that look on Stan’s face says you ain’t getting any if you don’t choose your words wisely.” He warned, only to get an elbow to the gut from Kyle.

Trying his best to just ignore the obvious antagonizing, Wendy turned to Stan. “I’m sorry, okay; I didn’t mean to take so long. I’m not exactly happy Jason was a creep to you either and I will deal with it.” He said, turning his eyes to Kyle, giving him a warning glare.

“Fine, whatever.” Stan said, standing up. “I’m going to grab a pretzel.” She informed the group, making her leave in a huff.

Bebe laughed a little. “Someone is bitchy today.” She said, her smile disappearing when Wendy got up to chase after the brunette.

It wouldn’t take long for Wendy to catch up with the girl. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. “Stan, please don’t be like this…”

“Be like what? I’m just flustered over what Jason said to me and you know I don’t like Bebe.” Stan said, stopping and allowing Wendy to pull her close. “I’m just…overwhelmed.” She admitted with a sigh.

“I know…and I know its upsetting when some creep says something gross to you, it use to happen to me all the time.” Wendy said, leaning down so he could press a tender kiss to Stan’s lips. “I’ll take care of him, in fact, I’d be happy to do so. You don’t need to run to Kyle for protection.”

“I didn’t run to Kyle for anything I just confided in him and he was worried.” Stan said, pulling away. “I also don’t need protection.” She said, allowing her boyfriend to slide his arms around her waist. “And what about you and Bebe? Were you really going to ditch me to spend more time with her?”

Wendy shook his head. “No Baby, I wasn’t going to do that.” He said, his hands taking on a mind of their own and wandering down the brunette’s back only to rest on her rather plump behind.

“Wendy!”

“Sorry…I couldn’t help myself. You just look really good in that skirt.” Wendy said, keeping his hands on Stan’s ass. “Did I mention how much I liked this outfit?” He added, leaning down to try and get another kiss, only to be stopped be a small hand.

“You can buy me a pretzel and then you can go back to playing grab ass.” Stan said simply.

Wendy sighed and removed his hand, only to quickly cop a quick feel of Stan’s breast, which led to a smack across the chest and a demand for a soda.


	8. Assimilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since the change and Stan and Wendy are starting to get use to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

**A Few Weeks Later**

Henrietta wasn’t entirely sure what she had been witnessing the last few weeks, but, after some thought she came up with the answer, assimilation. That was what it was to put it simply. Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger were unknowingly assimilating to their new forms, their new roles, and their new ways of thinking.

It had been pretty hilarious watching them run around trying to figure out how to reverse the spell she had done on them, but, the assimilation aspect had been much more interesting…and entertaining. Stan seemed to naturally slide into the role of mean girl and Wendy seemed to be enjoying his new found masculinity, even going so far as to flirt whenever his Regina George girlfriend wasn’t around.

That hadn’t really been expected, but, what had really not been expected was third parties joining in. Kyle Broflovski had been busy trying to morally justify getting into his best friend’s panties and Bebe Stevens had not been shy fawning over Wendy, even more so than she did before.

It was almost like a bad Shakespearian play.

She tapped her pencil on her desk as she watched Stan Marsh make her way into class. She was clad in pink, her makeup done rather well, and her hair having grown out a little. Apparently the girl was considering getting extensions, something she didn’t care about, but Stan liked to talk. Walking next to her was Heidi Turner, a strange duo to see together considering Heidi was good friends with Wendy and knew about Stan’s discretions.

The pair sat in front of her, Stan smelling of a strong perfume that made her gag a bit.

“So, that’s my problem.” Stan said with a sigh, glancing over at Heidi. “I need help…I don’t know what to do…” She said, messing with a dark lock of hair. “I mean…I want to do it but…I want it to be special.” She added, causing Heidi to give the other girl a thoughtful look. “I kinda want to get something sexy to wear…you know, lingerie.” She said managing a small blush. “But I need someone to help me pick it out and I can’t exactly ask Kenny or Kyle… I also need someone to tell me what to…expect.”

Heidi rested her hand on her cheek. “Well, I suppose I could help you. I have to say I’m surprised, I didn’t think Wendy would move so fast.”

Stan snorted and waved her hand in the air. “Please, he’s as big of a pig as every other guy. He wants to graduate from just using his hand.” She said, before smiling a little. “And I have to admit, I want it too, I mean…it has to feel good, right?”

Heidi was quiet for a moment. “If it’s done right.” She said dryly. “But, I don’t think this is the best place to discuss this subject.”

“Why? Guys talk openly about sex all the time; I don’t see the big deal.” The brunette said, reaching into her purse and grabbing a nail file. “Besides, you should hear your friend Wendy talk, that boy has a filthy mouth on him.” She said, a giggle escaping glossy lips.

“He probably does because he’s only interested in your filthy mouth and…filthy everything else.” Henrietta chimed in. “Jesus Marsh, have at least a little class huh?”

Stan pursed her lips and turned around. “I wasn’t even talking to you. Maybe you should try minding your own business.” She snapped, causing the goth girl to let out a mocking laugh.

“Kinda hard to when you’re practically yelling about getting your pussy pounded.” Henrietta said simply.

Stan rolled her big blue eyes. “At least I’m getting it pounded; it must suck bad being a virgin.” She said, only to have Henrietta just chuckle.

“Better than being a whore as both a guy and a girl, I guess some things don’t change, no matter how much everything else does. So, why don’t take the attitude down a peg and change your tampon.” She suggested. “Did you ever stop to think maybe this whole thing happened to you so you could learn some kind of lesson? You’re a sad case Marsh, you use to have something about you, but now, you’re just a vapid airhead, male or female.”

Stan didn’t know what to say about that, in fact, she didn’t say anything, just turning around to go back to looking at the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in.

~*~*~

“You’ve come to the right person.” Kenny McCormick said with a grin. He moved to close his gym locker and crossed his arms over his chest. He never thought he would see the day where he was in a locker room with Wendy Testaburger, much less, being asked sex advice.

“You don’t feel awkward answering these questions? I mean…it is about me wanting to have sex with one of your best friends.” Wendy said, causing Kenny to laugh.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ve thought about having sex with Stan lots of times.” Kenny said with a shrug only to get glare from Wendy. “Sorry bout it, Stan is hot, dude, chick, whatever.” He said, before sitting on one of the concrete benches in the room. “So, what do you want to know?” He asked, loving the drama he was getting a peak into. God, Kyle would shit bricks if he knew this was going to happen!

Wendy sighed and moved to run a hand over his cheek, feeling stubble underneath it. He had found Stan was a fan of the scruff and decided to keep it; Bebe also seemed to be a fan… He cleared his throat a bit and moved to run fingers through his hair. He had been thinking about chopping it off, it just seemed to get in the way lately. “Um...well…I guess I just want to know what to do. Like, I know the mechanics of it, and I’ve been on the receiving side, I just want to make sure she likes what I’m doing…”

Kenny nodded his head. “Well, you know where Stan is sensitive, right? Just focus on those parts and make sure you actually do some foreplay before you get right into fucking. Also, don’t forget the condom, last thing we all need is Stan getting knocked up, even though that would be hilarious.”

“That all seems pretty simple… I guess I’m just nervous. I know she is too though she’d never admit it.” Wendy said. “I mean…I gotta get use to it, so far, we have no idea how the fuck this happened or how to change anything about it. I don’t think either of us could go without being intimate…” He added, pursing his lips a bit. “I’m going to take her out for dinner and then back to my place.”

“Just follow your instincts…your dick will lead the way, trust in it.” Kenny said, giving a sagely nod.

“All I’ve seem to be doing lately is thinking with my dick.” Wendy admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “My brain will want to think logically but then I see her and it all just shorts out.”

“That happens.” Kenny said with a shrug. “So, between you and me…what have you guys done together?”

Wendy was about to protest sharing such personal information, but, Kenny was doing him a favor. “Well, she’s given me a hand job and a blowjob, but, that’s about it. I’m a little concerned over the fact she was so good at them.” He added, before watching as the PE coach came in.

“Well, Stan’s a whore; she’s probably gone down on someone before.” Kenny said with a snicker. “Let me know how it goes, Bro, if you need anything, I’m just a phone call away.” He offered with a grin.

~*~*~*~

It was kind of weird going to pick Stan up for a date. He was a little nervous. They had been on plenty of dates before but nothing like this. He had gone to get a haircut after school, cutting off his long black locks into a more masculine cut. He had also gone out and grabbed some condoms, something that was embarrassing as hell to buy, and a little gift for Stan.

Stan had called him and warned him Randy was going to sit him down to have some kind of chat beforehand. That was funny, before this thing all happened the man didn’t give a shit what Stan did, but, now that she was a girl, he was Ward Cleaver.

He pulled up to the Marsh household and got out, looking at himself in his vanity mirror. He had to admit he made a good looking guy. He had a nice strong jaw line and the stubble he was sporting made him look more mature. He had changed into a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt. Bebe had helped him pick it out and she seemed to like it.

He parked his car and got out; grabbing the flowers and gift bag he had with him. It would only be a few moments until Randy opened the door.

“Well, hello Wendy, come on in.” Randy said, stepping aside so the younger man could come in. “Stan is still getting ready, she’s been talking about this all day.” He said, moving to sit down on the couch. “So, why don’t we have a little chat while we’re waiting?”

“Mister Marsh…you really don’t have to-“

“Listen Wendy, I don’t want any funny stuff happening. You know Stan is a good girl, and, I don’t need anyone trying to pressure her into anything. I expect you’ll be a perfect gentleman this evening and make sure to get her home by one o’clock at the latest. One second late and I will hunt you down with the sawed off shotgun I borrowed from Stuart. In short, my little girl is a princess and she will be treated as such.” Randy said with a stern nod.

“Mister Marsh, I’ve been dating Stan for years, I think you’re just concerned because she’s a girl now…” Wendy said. “I can promise you I’ll be just as much of a gentleman to Stan as she was to me.”

Randy frowned at that. “Oh no! That ain’t gonna fly here! I know Stan was anything but a gentleman, I was the one who taught him! No, you need to be an actual gentleman. Listen Wendy, I’m gonna be frank, I’m way too young to be a grandfather. Now, I don’t have to worry about Shelly she’s…well…you know…but Stan she’s full or hormones!”

Wendy sighed. “Mister Marsh, nothing is going to happen, we’re just going to go out for dinner.” He said, lying through his teeth. He could practically feel the condom that was in his wallet.

“Randy, leave Wendy alone.” Sharon said, coming into the room. “You look very nice, Wendy, I’m so glad to see you and Stanley are dealing with this whole situation so well.” She said, sitting next to her husband.

“Thank you Misses Marsh, we’re both trying.” He said, hearing activity from the stair case. He looked over to see Stan finally making her way down. He had to control himself because the brunette looked damn good! She was wearing some short little red dress that showed off her new feminine figure and ample bosom. Her hair was all styled and her makeup done impressively, she even had a pair of stiletto heels on.

“Sweetie that dress looks very nice but maybe you could consider wearing something just a little…longer?” Randy asked, watching as Wendy got up to meet his date for the evening.

“Dad its fine.” Stan said, rolling her eyes. She leaned in to press a kiss to her boyfriend’s lips.

“It does look nice, but, bring a coat, its cold outside.” Sharon said with a small smile. “You two make sure to drive safe okay? The roads heading into Denver tend to get a bit slippery.”

“I’ll make sure to drive as safe as possible.” Wendy said, moving to wrap an arm around Stan’s waist. He reached over and grabbed the roses he had brought for the girl. “I almost forgot, these are for you, I hope you like them.”

Stan smiled and took the roses in her arms. “Oh, I love them! I’ve never gotten flowers before!” She cooed.

“Have fun you two, make sure to remember the Bible, and be back by one.” Randy said, clapping his hands together.

“One!? Dad that is so early!” Stan whined, a pout on her painted lips. “You use to let me stay out all night!”

“Yes well…things are different now… I don’t have to explain myself!” Randy cried out.

“Have fun, Sweetie.” Sharon said, watching as the couple left.

As soon as they were outside Stan groaned. “I can’t believe he wants me back so early. I know it’s just because I’m a girl now.” She said, before smiling a little. “You look good, I like the hair.” She said, feeling arms wrap around her waist. “I have my bag all packed for tonight…I even bought something special to wear.” She cooed.

“Glad you like it, I love your dress, how can you look so sexy as a guy and a girl?” Wendy asked, leaning in to press a tender kiss to her lips. “As for tonight, I promise it will be perfect, I can’t wait to see what you brought with you.” He said, moving to gently caress her cheek with the back of his hand. He moved to open the passenger side door for her so she could get in. “Oh, and I got you a little something.” He said, handing her a tiny bag with the word Sephora written on it.

Stan slipped in and took the bag. Opening it up she smiled when she pulled out a lip gloss tube. “Oh Wendy, twenty dollar lip gloss! You’re so sweet!” She cooed, before giggling a little. “I’ll make sure to wear it tonight it and get it all over you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I've been thinking of writing a south park mean girls (mean boys) parody. It's one of my favorite movies and I always pictured Stan looking a lot like Aaron Samuels.
> 
> In fact I like it so much I was Regina George at Wondercon last year XD  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CD0i2spj_Ux/
> 
> But let me know if that's something you guys might be interested in seeing! <3


	9. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Wendy's date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sex scene.
> 
> Hey! Sorry it's been so long since an update! I had some major writers block so I'm glad I was able to get something out! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and new year! <3
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading <3

Stan had been quiet as they rode down the road towards their destination. She didn’t know where Wendy was taking her, but, she was sure it would be nice. In their relationship Wendy was always the one who cared so much about romance, so, she could see him being a romantic man.

“I like your hair.” She decided to say, moving to gently grab her boyfriend’s free hand. “I like the stubble too; I hope you’ll keep it.” She added, causing Wendy to smile.

“I’m glad you like it, honestly, it was somewhat for comfort reasons. The long hair was getting difficult to deal with and shaving every day is a pain in the ass, you probably know that.” Wendy said, causing Stan to nod.

“Yeah…it is kinda nice not having to shave my face anymore.” She admitted. “So…where are we going? You know I hate surprises.”

Wendy smiled a bit as he turned onto the freeway. “Well, you’re gonna just have to wait because I want this to be a surprise, I’m trying to be romantic.” He said, causing Stan to roll her eyes, a smile still on her lips.

“Oh Wendy, you’re really pulling out all the stops huh?” Stan said, smiling brightly as she watched her boyfriend take the exit for Denver. “You…really didn’t have to.” She said, feeling her cheeks go red.

Wendy smiled and moved to put a hand on Stan’s thigh. “I wanted to, I wanted this to be a nice night for us, you know, wine and dine.” He said, laughing a little as he felt Stan lean over and press a kiss to his cheek. “I just want you to know, no matter what happens, no matter if we’re stuck like this we’ll get through it.”

Stan smiled and rested her head on Wendy’s shoulder. “Wendy that’s so sweet, I don’t think I would have been able to deal with this without you.” She admitted, taking in a deep breath. “I mean…I am kind of scared, I thought I had my life figured out before this all happened. I was going to go to school on a football scholarship and get into a liberal arts program. Now I’m benched from football and if I can’t go back to play, I won’t be able to get a scholarship for school. I’m not like you…or like Kyle…I’m not smart… I don’t think I’ll be able to get into a school without athletics.” She said with a small sigh.

“Baby, you know that’s not true, you’re not dumb, and football isn’t the only thing you have going for you. You’re good at other sports; you could join the track team like you did back in middle school, or, any other sport our school offers.” Wendy pointed out. “You’re also a talented artist, I know you like to hide that, but, I’ve seen your paintings and heard your music, you’re good Babe, don’t sell yourself short.”

Stan was quiet for a moment before she looked down at her lap, feeling like she almost wanted to cry. For so long her entire identity had hinged off of being a jock, a football player, a macho kinda guy, having that all taken away had made her feel lost, but it had also given her an opportunity. Here she was being offered a chance not a lot of people got, a chance to rediscover who she really was. She moved to take Wendy’s hand and squeezed it, appreciating his kind words.

“I don’t know how you can be so confident all the time, even now, you still manage to be so put together.” Stan pointed out, feeling Wendy squeeze her hand back.

“Don’t give me too much credit Stan, honestly, it’s just a defense mechanism, I’m just as lost as you are. Maybe I have a better idea of where I’m going with my education and career, but, other things are more complicated… But we can talk about that later, I want tonight to focus on just you and me. I just hope that I’ll be good enough for you… I mean…I watched some videos on what to do and asked around…” Wendy admitted, blushing a bit as he got off the freeway.

Stan giggled. “I’m sure you’ll be just fine. I felt how big your dick was and I know it will feel good.” She cooed, snuggling up to him. “I hope I’ll feel good for you. I know it’s going to hurt, but, I know you’ll be gentle.” She said, letting her eyes close as she took in the cologne Wendy was wearing, lulled into a feeling of comfort.

“I’ll be as gentle as you need me too and I have no doubts that you’ll feel anything but amazing.” Wendy said, enjoying the feeling of the girl cuddling against him.

~*~*~*~

It was a bit of a drive but when they finally arrived at the restaurant he heard Stan scream and squeal in delight.

“Oh my God! You took me to Elways!” Stan screamed in glee, moving to throw her arms around her boyfriend and hug him tight. “Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She cooed, peppering the man with kisses. She had long wanted to go to Elways, a rather expensive steakhouse in Denver that her idol, John Elway, owned. “I wish you would have told me, I would have dressed nicer.” She said, smiling when her date got out of the car and moved to help her step out.

“You look fine, in fact, you look gorgeous.” Wendy said, moving to wrap his arms around the girl’s waist. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, finding Stan eager to accept. After a few moments he pulled away, tempting fate by sliding his hands down and resting on the brunette’s plump behind. “I mean, it shows off some of my favorite assets of yours.” He purred, causing the pretty girl to giggle.

“Wendy, wait till we get to the hotel room, naughty boy.” Stan cooed, allowing him to keep his hands where they were.

“Only for you, Baby.” Wendy said, pressing another kiss to her cheek before leading her into the restaurant. He never really got Stan’s idolization of the football player, but, it made her happy and tonight was about making her happy…so she would make him happy… Yes he was a creep but whatever, if Stan got to do this as a guy, so could he.

Stan took Wendy’s hand and smiled as they made their way into the restaurant and were shown to their table. “Look Babe! It’s his jersey from Super Bowl 32!” She pointed out; taking her seat after Wendy pulled it out for her.

“That’s nice, Sweetie.” Wendy mused, picking up a menu. Honestly, he was more concerned about what was going to happen after dinner. He was excited but he was also nervous, a lot of pressure was on him. “You can get anything you want.” He managed to say, noticing Stan had started looking down at her menu. “When we get to the hotel room we can have some wine or champagne.” He said, glancing over at her.

“Are you sure? It’s expensive.” Stan said, before laughing. “You’re spoiling me.”

“It’s fine, I saved up for it, this is a special night after all.” Wendy pointed out. “Did you manage to come up with an excuse for your parents? I mean…we might not get home by one.” He said, knowing that was probably what was going to happen. It was already eight thirty and they had another fifteen minute drive to the hotel room.

“Oh, I’ll just tell them your car broke down, I was dropping hints all night that your car was running weird, so, hopefully that will help convince them.” Stan said, putting her menu down when she decided on her meal for the evening. “I have to say when it comes to getting what I want or weaseling out of things, especially from my father, this has really come in handy.” She said, gesturing to herself. “All I have to do is pout and I can get away with anything.” She added with a giggle.

Wendy rolled his eyes and laughed. “Do you know manipulative you sound right now?”

“You love me for it, though.” Stan pointed out, laughing a little.

“I do, I just love seeing you happy.” Wendy pointed out. “So, have you decided if you wanted to get those hair extensions yet? I know you were looking into them.” He said, wanting to make conversation to try and take focus off of how nervous he was.

Stan took a sip of the water the waiter brought for her and shrugged. “I don’t know…I kinda want too, like, I think it would be fun to experience, and, I could always get rid of them if I don’t like them, they’re just so expensive. Why is it so expensive being a girl?” She asked with a sigh.

“You just have expensive taste.” Wendy teased. “What are you looking at getting? Now I’m curious.” He said, sounding amused.

“I want like Ariana Grande hair….I think.” Stan said, frowning when Wendy burst into a fit of laughter. “Hey! What’s so funny?”

“It’s just…amusing…you don’t even like her music…you don’t even like pop music… I guess I just wasn’t expecting that.” Wendy said, moving to take her hand in his. “I’m sorry… Listen if that’s what you want, I’ll take you to get it done, okay?” He assured, giving her hand a squeeze.

Stan’s pout disappeared and she smiled a little at that. “I just like her hair, is that a crime?” She asked, before laughing a bit herself. “But I will take you up on your offer. Maybe we can go next weekend.” She said, resting a hand to her cheek.

~*~*~*~

It hadn’t taken them long to get to the hotel room. As soon as they arrived they made their way to the large bed and started making out. Thanks to them both being horny teenagers it didn’t take long for things to get rather heated.

Stan moaned as she felt stubble and lips nip at her neck, sucking and leaving love bites behind. She didn’t want it to stop, but, at the same time, she wanted to do something special for Wendy. Managing to see through the foggy lust filled haze; she placed a hand on her boyfriend’s chest. “Ngh…Wendy…I still need to get ready…” She breathed out, feeling her boyfriend expertly snap her bra off. “I spent a lot of money on this, Baby.” She whined, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

Wendy groaned, he didn’t want to let her go, but, the thought of her all dressed up did sound absolutely tantalizing. He pressed a rough kiss to her lips and allowed her to slip out. “Don’t take too long.” He said, already feeling his cock springing to life. It was still a very strange sensation to feel. He could only imagine how it would feel being in someone… As Stan was walking away to go to the connected bathroom he managed to give her a nice tap on the ass. God, she was hot.

Stan let out a squeak when she felt the smack to her ass. She felt her cheeks grow red at it and grabbed the bag she had brought with her, slipping into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh.

Now that she was alone she could admit to herself that she was nervous. She was far from a virgin…well…at least before this all happened, but, she knew it hurt a bit the first time around for a woman. She noticed Wendy was acting a bit more aggressive, more masculine, so, she was curious to see what he would be like when they were in the throes of passion. Stan felt herself shaking a bit and managed to take in a few deep breaths. She had always struggled with anxiety, even though she always tried to hold herself with a good level of confidence. This was uncharted territory for her and tough she was excited she was also a little scared.

Part of her started to feel bad. She had to wonder did some of the girls she had slept with felt this way? Were they scared and nervous before she had slept with them?

Now was not the time to get introspective.

Stan unzipped her bag and pulled out the silky and see through pink babydoll she had picked out with Heidi. It was so incredibly feminine she could hardly believe it; it looked like something Barbie would wear. She was pretty surprised that she had been so drawn to it. Even before this had all happened she had a hidden love for the color pink.

Once the babydoll was on and she slipped on the matching thong. She didn’t understand how girls wore these! They were so uncomfortable; it just felt like a permanent weggie.

She admired herself in the mirror and bit her lower lip, hopefully Wendy would like it. It took her a few moments to gather up the nerve to open the door, but, once she did, she smiled and made her way over to the bed. Stan had to laugh a little when she saw Wendy sit up, his eyes wide and looking her up and down. He had his shirt off and she had to admit she liked what she saw. He was lean, but, he had a little muscle to him.

Both of them were silent for a few moments before Stan started to feel self conscious. “Um…so…do you like it?” She asked, moving to play with the little bow on the bodice of her babydoll. She felt her cheeks grow redder as she waited for some kind of response.

Wendy needed a few moments to get himself together. His brain felt like it was no longer functioning and everything was being rerouted to his nether regions. Stan looked hot as hell, her hourglass figure being shown off in the skimpy lingerie, her supple breasts pushed up and barely being contained, those thick milky thighs brushing together…how did Stan think he didn’t like this!? He was painfully hard but he managed to get up from the bed and walk over to the little brunette, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

“I love it.” He purred, moving to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. Wendy managed to pick her up with ease, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down on the soft duvet. He couldn’t help himself; his hands were all over her as soon as she was underneath him, exploring every inch of that softy lovely form.

“Wendy…” Stan purred, feeling his arms wrap around her and hold her close. “Mmm…before we go any further you need to…put a condom on.” She said, gently poking his nose. “Last thing I need happening to me is getting knocked up.” She cooed. “So, condom, and then you continue your fun.”

Wendy paused in his ministrations. He couldn’t believe he almost forgot the condom! God his brain had apparently just shut down. He just nodded his head dumbly. “Uh…yeah…condom…” He stammered out, reaching out to the nightstand where he had left the condom box. He felt a blush cross his cheeks when he grabbed a small square package. “Would you maybe…um…help me with this? I’ve never put one on…”

Stan smiled a little and took the condom, opening it up with ease. She took the rubber out and motioned for Wendy to take off his slacks and boxers. “I hope this will be big enough.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before stretching the condom’s opening. “You just slide it on…like this…” She breathed out, managing to slip the condom onto her lover’s member. “See? Easy.” She said, smiling when he adjusted himself and crawling back on top of her.

“You look so sexy.” Wendy purred, leaning down to nip at the brunette’s neck. “I love this…” He added, moving to slip his hands down the babydoll bra cups, freeing his girlfriend’s tits from their containment. “God, I love your breasts, they’re perfect, so…perky and big…” He said, moving his lips down to wrap around a nipple, his other hand going to grope the other breast.

“W-Wendy…” Stan purred, arching her back when she felt warm lips caress her nipple. She managed to wrap her arms around his shoulders and ran fingers through his now short locks. “R-Remember to be…gentle…” She reminded, watching as his hand abandoned one breast and started moving down her body, going towards the hem of her lingerie. “I want you.” She breathed out, letting out a gasp when she felt a large hand on her thigh.

“I want you too, Baby.” Wendy husked out, closing his eyes as he explored Stan’s body. Something about her soft curves and smooth skin was just driving him insane. “I want to make you feel good.” He added, his hand moving upwards and teasing at the band of the itty bitty thong. “I’m gonna finger you first…get you a little use to something…being in there.” He said, gently tugging the panties down and taking his index finger, slowly inserting it into his lover.

Stan clenched her eyes shut when she felt the finger swirling inside of her. “O-Oh…God…” She moaned, arching her back as she felt Wendy slowly push his finger further inside of her.

“You’re already so wet.” He said, almost sounding amused.

“Only for you…” Stan managed to moan out. After a few moments she felt him take his finger away. “I-I…think I’m ready…I want to feel you…” She begged, spreading her legs. “Please?”

“Well…how can I say no to that?” Wendy said, adjusting himself so he was in between Stan’s legs. “If I do anything that hurts…or doesn’t feel good…just tell me, and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Okay… I trust you…” She whispered, closing her eyes and waiting in anticipation. It wouldn’t be long until she felt something press into her. She let out a cry, holding onto Wendy for dear life. “Ahh!” She cried out. “Ngh…it…it hurts a little…”

Wendy couldn’t help but groan, God this felt good! Stan was so tight and warm; it was indescribable how good it felt. He moved to pull the lingerie off of her, throwing it aside, wanting to see her in her natural state. “I know Baby…it hurts a little…but it’s gonna feel better soon…trust me.” He assured, pressing tender kisses to her collarbone.

Sure enough after a few minutes it did start to feel good, really good. Stan moaned and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend, feeling him start to get more comfortable inside of her, starting to gently thrust in and out, grunting as he did so.

“W-Wendy…Wendy…” She moaned, running her nails down his back. “Oh God…you feel…so good…don’t stop!” Stan begged.

Wendy was panting, enjoying the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of the Stan. “Believe me…that’s…the last thing…I want to do…” He said as he kept up his motions. The feeling of Stan clinging to him and the warmth from inside her was driving him crazy! No wonder Stan wanted sex all the time!

“Oh…Wendy…more…more…” Stan cried out, feeling her body rock back and forth, the bed squeaking underneath them. Who knew sex as a woman felt so good! She was so sensitive! Every little movement he made, every little touch he gave her felt like fireworks going off. “She managed to wrap her legs around his waist, clinging onto him as he ran his hands all over her.

“Fuck…this feels good…” Wendy groaned, leaning down to capture Stan’s lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the lip gloss she was wearing; Stan seemed to be a fan of strawberry flavored things… Hearing her little moans and her cries as he fucked her just made her seem so sweet and so vulnerable. It was like seeing a whole other side to her.

He could already feel he wasn’t going to last much longer, and, by the look on Stan’s face, she wasn’t going to either. Managing t grip her hips and give a few good thrusts, he heard her cry out underneath him.

“I-I think…I’m gonna…come…” Stan cried out, feeling waves of pleasure pulsate through her body. It was at that point she couldn’t hold on any longer. Letting out a scream she clung onto her lover and clenched her eyes shut. “Ahh! Wendy!” She screamed.

That sent Wendy over the edge. “S-Stan…” He moaned, letting out a groan as he felt himself start to come, the condom he was wearing catching the semen. He managed to take in a deep breath and slowly pulled out.

Stan put a hand to her chest and wiped the sweat from her brow, feeling spent. “Oh…that was amazing… I love you.” She cooed, quickly snuggling up to him, nuzzling his neck. “Snuggle with me? I want to be in your arms.”

Wendy found the girl latched onto him and though it was nice to have her soft form against him, he really wanted a cigarette.


	10. Friend Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

The last thing Kyle ever wanted to do was spend his afternoon in a hair salon, but, if it meant spending alone time with Stan, he would take it. The girl had been so excited to get her hair done only for Wendy to call and say he was too busy take her. He had sent her money to pay for it, but, apparently wasn’t able to come. Stan had been rather upset, saying Wendy had been acting weird since last week. He would have been somewhat forgiving over the situation, but, she had cried and admitted something rather shocking.

Stan had slept with Wendy.

Of course this wasn’t anything new, he knew Wendy and Stan had fucked plenty of times, but, never when things were like this…

He watched as his best friend talked to the stylist and couldn’t help but feel a tinge of anger welling up inside of him. He knew why, though it could be hard to admit it, he knew deep down he wanted to be the first one with her. Hell that was true even before this whole thing had happened. Why did Wendy get that honor? Why did Wendy get that honor twice!?

He sighed and looked down at his phone. Maybe he would ask Stan to go to dinner with him tonight. She could probably use some fun; he knew she was upset about Wendy. Which brought further thoughts to him, what was he doing?

_“He’s just been so distant since that night. I don’t understand…what did I do wrong?”_

It had broken his heart to hear the pain in her voice when she said that to him over the phone. She sounded so small and broken. But, what was worse was what came after it.

_“I deserve it…I deserve it for all I’ve done…I don’t deserve anyone to love me.”_

He wanted to say she was being over emotional but he knew what she was referring to. She knew she had wronged Wendy before this whole thing had happened, that it was some kind of karma for what she had done. Kyle tried to tell her that she didn’t even know if Wendy was doing something nefarious, but, she didn’t seem to think that.

_“He’s texting her all the time… I caught him texting her right after we made love.”_

God, if Kyle got a chance to be with her, he’d hold her close all night long, whisper sweet nothings into her ear, tell her she was his everything, and he would never let her go. If Wendy really was messing around on Stan, he’d be pissed, and, he’d come out swinging. He didn’t care what Stan did in the past or if he was being a hypocrite when it came to things, he just wanted to protect her.

He told Stan she could change, if she didn’t want to be who she use to be, she didn’t have to be that way anymore. That maybe, just maybe, this whole insane thing was actually good, gave her a chance to reinvent herself, become a new and better person.

_“You always know just what to say to make everything better, Kyle.”_

Kyle smiled at that, he hoped she knew, no matter what happened, he would always be there for her, always want to make sure she smiled. He couldn’t help but look down at his phone again, hoping Stan would be done soon. Glancing over at the salon chair it looked that way. Her hair was noticeably longer now and she had some tasteful highlights. He had to smile at how happy she looked. It now appeared the stylist was putting it in a high ponytail and showing her how to style it.

“Well, what do you think?” The woman asked, smiling as she showed Stan her reflection.

“I love it!” Stan said with a smile, admiring her long locks. She never thought she would ever find herself wanting hair like this, but, nothing about this was normal. “And I just have to do what you showed me to style it myself?”

The stylist smiled. “Yes, that’s all you have to do, I would recommend getting the tools I told you about, but, I think you look great! It really brings out your beautiful blue eyes.” She added, allowing the girl to play around with her new locks. “I’m glad I convinced you to get the highlights too, they just look fantastic!”

Stan nodded her head. “Thank you so much, it’s perfect.” She said, glancing over at Kyle who stood up and started going towards her.

“Well, what does boyfriend think?” The stylist asked with a coo.

Kyle felt himself go bright red at that. He was about to say he wasn’t Stan’s boyfriend when the brunette spoke up.

“Do you like it, Kyle?” Stan asked, smiling at him.

“Yeah, it looks great.” Kyle said, smiling a little as he took Stan’s appearance in. God, she was beautiful, that smile alone had always done something to him, and, it was the same smile Stan had always had. “So, you’re all done here?” He asked.

“Yeah, all done, I’m glad you like it.” She said, smiling a little, accepting the hand Kyle held out for her to help her out of the barber chair. “Thanks for coming with me Ky, it…really means a lot.” Stan said, smiling when the redhead just gave her a nod.

“You know I’m always here for you, whenever you need me.” Kyle said, before taking out his keys and grabbing some bills to tip the stylist with. “So…wanna grab some lunch or did you need to meet Wendy…?” He said, only getting a sigh from the brunette.

“No, Wendy is busy, student council stuff…or something.” Stan said, biting her lower lip a bit before managing a small smile. “But, I’d love some lunch, I’m starving.” She said, giving him a sweet smile. “If you don’t mind.”

“Nah, not at all, it’ll be nice to spend more time with you, just the two of us.” Kyle said, opening the door of the salon for Stan.

~*~*~*~

“I didn’t take you as a mocha frappuchino fan. You usually always just had black coffee.” Kyle said, smiling as he got a table outside at their local Harbucks.

“I was just really craving some chocolate.” Stan said, taking a seat across the table from Kyle. “They did put a lot of whip cream on it though.” She said, scooping some up with her finger and slipping it between her lips, gently sucking on it.

Kyle dug his fingernails into his palm when he watched Stan lick the whip cream from her finger. God, her lips were so plump… He cleared his throat a bit and tapped his foot on the ground. “So…we didn’t talk too long last night about what was going on with Wendy, did you want to talk about it?”

Stan sighed a little. “I…don’t know what’s going on with him. It’s been weird since we were intimate with each other last. Like, I wanted to cuddle afterwards and he just was on his phone…and wanted chips or something…he got crumbs all over the bed.” She said, pouting a bit. “Like…I was even wearing the bra that he bought me…” She lamented. “Then I got him the chips and when I came back he was texting Bebe.”

Kyle had all kinds of thoughts swirling through his head. The thought of Stan in just a bra sounded amazing, how did Wendy not completely melt at that!? He bit his lower lip so he didn’t just let out a groan. “So…um…did you see what he was texting her?” He decided to ask.

“No…but…it was the fact he would rather do that instead of being with me after we had sex is a little concerning. I never even did that as a guy.” Stan said, picking up her drink and sipping some of her drink. “I’m just worried he doesn’t find me attractive anymore…” She admitted. “Maybe as a woman I’m not his type…” She added blue eyes casting down to her lap.

“Stan…I don’t know how you couldn’t be his type or anyone’s type… Maybe he just has other things on his mind, I mean, he’s part of all those clubs and he’s trying to steal valedictorian from me…that takes a lot of work.” Kyle said, looking over to see Stan starting to tear up a bit. Fuck! He was not good with crying! Especially not women crying!

“I just feel so stupid! I thought maybe this whole crazy thing would be the thing to save our relationship. It actually seemed stable for awhile…” Stan said, sniffling a bit as she held back tears. “I know I deserve it… I was a shitty boyfriend before this all started.”

Kyle moved to grab the brunette’s free hand. “Stan, you need to calm down, okay? You don’t even know what Wendy’s doing. So, before you jump to conclusions maybe you should talk to him.” He said, giving her hand a squeeze. Everything in his body was telling him to encourage this, that they should break up! They had been doing this dance for years but…he didn’t want it to happen like this.

Stan nodded her head, moving to wipe away some tears. “I know… I just feel like in my heart something is wrong.” She admitted, taking in a deep breath. “What if everything I’m worried about is true?”

Kyle leaned in and took Stan’s other hand in his. “If it is, then, you didn’t need him in the first place.” He said, squeezing both hands. “Stan Marsh, you are an amazing person, man or woman. You’ve always been the best friend a guy can ask for, I can honestly say, I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t in my life.”

Stan sniffled a bit and shook her head. “Oh Kyle…that’s so sweet…” She said softly. “You’re going to make me cry and then my mascara is going to run.” She said, managing to look up at him.

“I never want to make you cry.” Kyle said earnestly.

“You never do…” Stan replied, managing a small smile.

“You’re crying right now.” Kyle said with a chuckle, leaning in to gently wipe a few tears away. “I know you’re trying to hide it but I can always tell when you’re upset.”

“You weren’t the one who made me cry.” Stan said, biting her lower lip a bit. “I really appreciate this Kyle, I’m glad I can still lean on you.” She added, letting out a small laugh. “I’ll take your advice. I’ll talk to Wendy about everything and try not to freak myself out.” She said.

“If he is doing something stupid I’ll gladly kick his ass for you.” Kyle offered, causing Stan to laugh a little more. “Just saying.” He added with a shrug.

“Always my knight in shining armor, aren’t you?” Stan said, only letting go of Kyle’s hands when her phone started to go off. She blinked a bit and reached into her purse, pulling out her device. To her surprise it was in fact her boyfriend.

“Hey Baby.” She cooed, holding the phone up to her ear, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. “I just finished getting my hair done.” She said, pursing her lips a bit.

_“That’s good, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. My parents are going to be out and I wanna be with you.”_

Stan sighed. Lately all it had been was sex. Ever since they had sex after the date to Elway’s it seemed to be all her boyfriend could think about. She had been a guy, she knew what it was like to have sex on the brain, but, damn, it was never this bad!

“Um…okay… Maybe we can watch a romantic movie or something first, you could cook us dinner.” Stan suggested with a smile.

_“We can find a movie to watch on Netflix and I can order a pizza. That really isn’t what I was thinking of to be honest. I was thinking we would spend most of the night in bed… You could wear something sexy and we can be together.”_

Stan frowned a bit. “Well, it would be nice to have a little something before you just…got to work.” She said, her cheeks flushing a bit. “I want to watch Casablanca.”

_“Stan…really? Baby I’ve been so busy and all I want is to just be with you. I promise we can have romance another night, okay? I promise…I’ll be the most romantic guy in the world. Tonight I just need to be with you. Listen, I’ll come and grab you okay? We can go out to dinner beforehand.”_

“I’m not home Wendy, I’m with Kyle. He took me out to coffee after he took me to get my hair done, you know, what you were suppose to do.” Stan snapped.

_“Wait…you’re with Kyle? I thought you said you were going to go with Heidi?”_

“She was busy and Kyle was kind enough to accompany me so I wouldn’t be all alone.” Stan said, glancing over at the redhead who tried to avoid eye contact. “I don’t see the problem; you’ve been hanging out with Bebe an awful lot lately.”

_“Don’t start this… We’ll talk about this tonight, okay? I’ll pick you up in two hours.”_

“Fine…I’ll see you then, I love you.” Stan said, waiting for the man on the other end of the line to say the same.

_“Love you too.”_

With that the phone went dead.


End file.
